


Straight out of a Calendar

by Lunacylife



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Original Work, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Awkward Flirting, BAMF John, Blushing, Caring John Winchester, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Devotion, EMT Castiel (Supernatural), EMT Sam Winchester, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Firefighter John Winchester, Firefighters, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, John Has a Beard, John in Denial, Kind John Winchester, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older John, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Pining John, Protective John Winchester, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, reader - Freeform, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunacylife/pseuds/Lunacylife
Summary: Just when you thought you were about to die in a apartment building fire, a heroic fireman comes and sweeps you to safety. After some time has passed you finally find the man that saved you, now to try showing him how thankful you are... if only he wasn't so reluctant to accept a much younger woman's praise (and affection).





	1. Holding Out For A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have you caught in a fire when the handsome, strong, silver fox that is John Winchester (or Jeffrey Dean Morgan if you prefer) comes in to save you like the macho guy we all know he is.
> 
> You can imagine him at whatever age you prefer, though I will be mentioning that salt and pepper hair and trimmed beard combo.
> 
> Ok enough from me, read on... I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.

The fire started without a warning.

You stood with your eyes closed, letting the warm water trickle down your face and pass over your slightly parted lips. Your hands glide up and down your arms as you spread your body wash. The heat gradually loosens up your muscles after spending a long day hauling boxes out of the apartment to the moving truck parked downstairs.

This was your last night in the apartment that had caused you so many problems over the past two years. From paper thin walls broadcasting all of your neighbors' marital problems, to the shoddy construction that made your oven door come off its hinge and towel rack fall off the wall, you were just done with this place. You'd saved up enough to buy a tiny house with a fenced in yard for you and your adorable mutt Roxy. You'd pinched pennies and put up with this cheap nonsense for long enough, you couldn't wait to be out of here.

After a few more minutes getting lost in your thoughts you lean your head back rinsing out your shampoo. Blindly reaching over your hand fumbles trying not to knock over the arrangement of containers resting on the molded shelf of the shower. Eventually you locate the conditioner and run it through your hair, stirring in a flowery scent.

The sound of your dog barking suddenly catches your attention causing you to pause momentarily. She sometimes barked while she looked out the window if there was someone else taking their dog for a walk so you just brushed it off and rinsed out your hair one more time. After a slightly long period of silence you began to relax thinking she had stopped, but then the abrupt sound of her scratching the bathroom door with anxious barks had you shut off the water and fling back the shower curtain, your mind already starting to run through dozens of scenarios assuming the worst has happened.

The thin robe clings to your dripping skin as you hastily tie it closed. Just as soon as you've finished you grab the door to yank it open, as soon as she could fit her nose between the gap Roxy barged in. She moves almost too quickly to see with her tail curled under her as she yelps circling the bathroom. 

"What's wrong girl?" You ask trying to hold her still and check for any injuries she might've gotten. Suddenly you notice the smell of smoke and look up into the hallway. A grey haze was starting to spread out across the ceiling coming towards you, the cloud heavier leading from your living room.

Darting up from your squat you run to the end of the hall almost slipping from all the water running off of your body. Your heart pounds as you turn the corner and see smoke pouring in through your apartment door at an alarming speed. The sound of people yelling and running away down the building corridors is audible now since you don't have the shower drowning it out. You can make out what sounds like someone pounding on every door they pass, now getting farther away.

You find yourself frozen for a minute wondering what to do, trying to think of the protocol for fire drills but your mind was blank. You started cursing at yourself to move but even then couldn't seem to snap out of it. The smoke moved at an alarming rate, way more dense and heavy than when you'd burn something on the stove. What usually had the density of steam was now thick and dark, it was like comparing a kitten to a Jaguar. It seemed like forever before Roxy's yelping made you whip your head around and race back to the bathroom. You saw her cowering in the corner trying to wedge herself between the toilet and the wall.

"It's ok baby, it's ok," you stammered reaching around her middle and dragging her towards you. She wriggled in your grasp as you struggled to pick her up, relying heavily upon the adrenaline now pumping in your veins to heft the 50 pound girl onto your hip like a child. You grunt as your limbs strain back to a standing position, thankfully she gave in and clung to you with her front legs over your shoulders and her head wrapped behind your neck. 

You run as fast as possible to your front door and reach your arm out to touch the back of your hand to the handle. You could remember learning in school to check the temperature before opening and if it's hot that there is probably a fire on the other side. The slight warmth of the metal caused you to hesitate before the arm holding Roxy up started shaking from strain leaving no other choice than to quickly unlock and pull the door open.

Your eyes and throat sting immediately at the heavy smoke but you bury your nose and mouth into Roxy's fur to try blocking it from your lungs. The corridor was darkened with the black haze as you ducked as low as possible jogging towards the stairs. The building was eerily quiet aside from the thudding of your bare feet and a low rumble down the staircase. You could feel your furry baby heaving from the smoke as you descended from the 4th floor into the hazy staircase. Her weight didn't allow you to be able to look down the gap between the levels so you settled for going down one flight at a time only being able to see what was directly in front of you.

The concrete stairs echoed loudly against their iron railing as you bound heavily down each step, the smoke and extra weight slowed you down monumentally for fear of tripping or missing a step. You coughed violently as you approached the second floor landing, the smoke pushes past in a heavy black wave. Right before turning down the last set of steps you felt the blazing heat hit you like a wall. The orange glow against the staircase wall reflected the fire below.

You turned away from the opening, glancing down the second floor corridor to see the staircase on the other side of the building. You heft Roxy higher on your hip and run down the hall, skin all but damp and ashy now from the heat. You somewhat stumble along as the floor shifts with each heavy step, creaking unsteadily beneath you. You finally reach the stairs opening and begin descending the first half before stopping abruptly.

You could feel tears running down your face once you see the broken rafters collapsed into the hall. You start shaking in fear wondering if you will actually die in here. Fate seems to be playing some cruel joke on you as you'll die the day before moving out. Your legs tremble and collapse so you end up sitting on the stone stairs cradling Roxy in your lap. You can feel yourself starting to get faint from the smoke.

"PLEASE!" You scream into the corridor, "SOMONE HELP! I'M STILL IN HERE"

A loud cracking sound follows your shout right as a support beam breaks from the ceiling onto the stairs in front of you making you scream and cover yours and Roxy's heads.The end of the solid wood lands heavily forcing several steps to break and fall from their frame so the beam gets stuck in the open gap of the staircase. You jerk your legs back when the embers fall off of it to chase your feet as if mocking you for trying. You cough roughly and try to hold Roxy closer while your limbs begin weakening. You feebly push back the last few feet of the landing hoping the stone will keep the flames at bay and lean back against the wall in exhaustion. You here her whimpering weakly and tuck your chin into her neck starting to weep as you listen to the cracking and rumbling of the building.

So this is it.

There's a small flicker behind your eyelids, you curl more around Roxy thinking its flames closing in. Then you hear a voice.

"WE GOT A BODY!"

Your eyes flutter open seeing a team of firefighters making their way down the corridor, one holding a hose near the end and two more making their way towards you. 

"She's concious!" A gruff voice exclaims making you straighten up as much as your weak body can. There's a splintering sound above you just before they reach the stairs that makes them step back. You scream as the last part of the broken frame from the ceiling collapses in front of them, the wooden beams sticking up at an angle that traps all from passing. One of the men takes an axe off his back an starts going to town hacking through the wood.

The other man throws away pieces as they're weakened and pulls against a connected beam loosening the screws connecting them. You start feeling hopeful about getting out as they break a bigger gap. You start to scoot forward as one finally makes a passage to step through. 

"Can you move?" The man asks, his words more muffled through his mask now than when he yelled, and you notice his brown eyes assessing you as he gets closer. He climbs the first few steps cautiously keeping one hand against the wall, then tests the stability of the landing you sit on before climbing that too. He reaches out to help you down but you stop him and shift Roxy away from you, her form going lax and breathing shallow. You gasp in fear, coughing right after and push her towards him.

"Take her first please, she can't breath anymore smoke," you whimper begging him with your eyes. He looks back seeing the other man standing across the divide right behind him who nods back. He quickly grabs her and turns around to lower her into the arms of his counterpart who then turns tail and makes his way out. 

You try shifting to stand but feel too weak to move, then suddenly a pair of solid arms snake under your back and your knees, just barely keeping the bottom your robe closed as you're lifted effortlessly. You look up again to see the axe wielding firefighter looking at you, his expression determined as he stands to carry you bridal style past the smoldering wood.

He moves purposefully leaping heavily down the broken stairs as you wrap your arms tightly around his neck burying your face into his uniform. He skirts around the loose ceiling debris quickly tightening his arms on you. Your blood pumps stronger at the feeling of safety and protection held to his solid muscles, you turn your head resting you cheek on his shoulder to look up at his eyes protected by the mask. He glances down briefly into your big shining eyes as he approaches the building's entrance and his eyes crinkle slightly with what you think is a smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart, almost there" his chest rumbling from his voice.

You feel the temperature drop significantly as you finally emerge outside, you take a deep shaky breath and begin to tremble harder as you are overwhelmed with emotions. The man jogs you over to a waiting ambulance stretcher and tries to set you down only to have you tighten your grip on him, afraid to let go.

Maybe it was the lack of oxygen speaking but you suddenly felt unable to cope without the man's protection. Letting go was directly linked with danger in your muddled instinct driven mind. You could feel who you knew were EMTs trying to pull you off of him but you only whimpered resisting.

"Please, I.. I can't.." you murmured into his neck, hoping they would relent. The man reached up to pull off his hat and with it his mask.

"Alright give her a minute," he told them, his voice low and soothing. You felt him rub your back and you slightly loosened your grip to look up at his face. He was way more handsome than you'd anticipated, his salt and pepper hair and scruff showing his age and accented by his smile lines around his eyes. He looks down at you with patience and gently sets you down so you're mostly sitting on the stretcher. He glances back to someone behind you calling someone named 'Sam' before he takes a wet towel with one hand while still supporting your back.

"Can I clean some of this soot off?" He asks gently raising the wipe to your cheek. You just barely nod and he smiles warmly cleaning your face while you close your eyes. The cool feeling makes you release a raspy sigh and he finishes quickly. When you open your eyes again you see him staring down at you, scanning your face.

A startled cough escapes your lungs making you heave against him , he reaches out for an oxygen mask quickly covering your face. You breath in deeply still staring up at him in amazement. He holds it for you for a couple minutes while still rubbing your back and gazing down with a soft smile. The red lights of the emergency vehicles flash along the side of his face, highlighting him against the dark night sky. 

Another firefighter jogs over telling him they have an all clear inside so they're evacuating to hose the rest of the building. He nods excusing him and stays back since he isn't immediately needed.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asks pulling the oxygen away briefly. 

"It's (y/n)... what's yours?" You ask causing him to chuckle.

"My name's John, how are you feeling?" You ponder the question for a moment, staring off into his eyes. He continues rubbing circles on your back as he raises an eyebrow waiting.

"I think I'm ok," it comes out more like a question as you lower your arms to his chest, letting him pull back and look you over. He looks down your body pursing his lips at the sight of the tattered robe slipping off your shoulder and falling open around your thighs, leaving him with a pretty provocative image. Calling Sam for a blanket he hesitantly pulls it closed and replaces the oxygen over your face. The EMT from before rushes over wrapping you up and adjusting you to lean back on the stretcher so he may begin checking your vitals.

John stands to the side as you sit back breathing in deeply still clutching his arm for stability. 

"Hi (y/n) can you tell me if you're hurt anywhere?" The man named 'Sam' asks leaning in to check your eyes, he has slightly long brown hair and big brown eyes full of warmth. Shaking your head he begins checking your torso while another dark haired man appears by your feet and starts checking for injuries as well. They speak lowly to each other deciding to take you in for a full checkup. 

Your eyes dart around taking in the sight of the ambulances and firetrucks, the vehicles blocking the crowd of people on the street from getting closer. Then a sudden realization hits you.

"ROXY!" You exclaim jolting up ripping off your mask and frantically looking around, "WHERE IS SHE?"

The EMTs grab onto your arms and legs as you struggle while John holds your shoulders to prevent you from falling.

"Calm down, your dog is ok she is just resting." The shorter one points over to your right where you see her laying wrapped in a blanket with an oddly shaped mask over her muzzle. You feel a relieved smile working itself across your lips as she raises her head to watch you. 

"I'll help her into the back after they lift your stretcher up," John reassures you wrapping his arms around you cradling your neck as they adjust you to laying flat on your back.

Your mouth opens and closes a couple of times before you feel tears building up. John pulls you closer almost as if he was prepared for when you grab him by his collar and curl your face into his neck.

"Thank you so much," you whisper squeezing your eyes shut to hold back your tears.  
"I don't think I can ever repay you for saving me."

After a slight hitch he raises a hand to comb through your somewhat damp hair. His beard scratches against your cheek as he curls in closer pressing his nose into your locks, inhaling deeply.

"It's my pleasure sweetheart, don't worry about it," he chuckles pulling your face away with a smile. You shiver at the pet name feeling a flutter in your stomach. You let him go once again so he can fully stand up and beam up at him in return, he jerks his head to the sound of Sam clearing his throat. 

Alright Sam, Cas, do your thing," John says backing up with one last electrifying drag of his fingers through your hair. Cas jumped into the back of the ambulance grabbing the stretcher while Sam lifts it from the other side folding the wheels up under it. You watch John step back while they move you until your hands reluctantly slip from his uniform.

Once they get you secure John jumps up holding Roxy under his arm. You reach out towards them helping him settle her down against your side where she nuzzles into your neck.

"It's ok, we're safe now sweet baby girl." You coo curling your hands into her sooty fur. Looking up you watch as John hops down to the ground grabbing both doors and starting to close them. You give him a teary smile goodbye just as he flashes you a charming grin that crinkles his eyes.

"Take care sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter!  
> So fyi that trick about touching a door handle with the back of your hand is a real fire safety tip.  
> The back of your hand doesn't have as many nerves as your palm so if you get burnt it'll hurt less!  
> And if the handle is hot - don't go through there! Hopefully you have another exit.
> 
> I know not much happened between them but just wait! It'll heat up next chapter!


	2. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join our dear reader weeks later as she seeks out John to thank him for saving her life. She has recovered quickly from the fire and moved coincidentally into the neighborhood by the Fire Station. John is shocked to see her when she shows up to bring him a token of appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will mostly be in the firestation, I have no knowledge of the standard layout or policies so just humor me ok?
> 
> Also... I didn't realize how long this was until I got about halfway through. I'm so sorry, I meant to make this whole story really short but then it snowballed into this mess. Sorry it took so long!

The neighborhood was peacefully quiet save for the echo of your footsteps off the sidewalk. You breath in slowly, savoring the fresh air. It was a beautiful spring day in your neighborhood, perfect for finally making the decision to visit the local firehouse. You'd spent the day preparing a small assortment of meals to give to the firefighters (if they even allowed you to do so) and finally left the house carrying the filled tote bag in one hand and Roxy's leash in the other.

It had been almost two months since the fire. After you spent a couple days in the hospital and at the vet you recovered remarkably fast. You were glad you had almost everything out of the apartment before the fire, you didn't want to set foot in that building again. The move to your house felt very freeing in comparison to the apartment that almost killed you, and you loved it even more now. But you did perform a thorough check on all the smoke alarms. While before moving you were a bit bothered about hearing the frequent sirens, now you find their presence rather reassuring for your safety. 

Finally you arrive in front of the brick building, the garage doors opened wide showing the empty room waiting to receive the firetrucks whenever they return. Making your way past the garage you approach the side building where you hoped to find someone that can help you out. You tie Roxy's leash to the bike rack in the shade outside and slip the rawhide out of your pocket to give her. 

"You just wait here girl, I won't be too long," she looked up at you absentmindedly as she lay down to start chewing her treat. Like mother like pet, or so they say. Turning back towards the building you take a breath and walk up to the door, finally pushing to go inside. The building looked a lot more simple inside than you pictured, kind of like a small office with a regular front desk and some desks set up farther back. You see the woman at the front desk look up at you as you approached timidly, she gave off a very strong vibe that intimidated you a bit.

"Can I help you?" she asks crossing her arms as she leans forward on the desk. You notice the name plate on the raised part of the desk labeled Ellen Harvelle.

"Hi um.. I was wondering if a John works here? He's tall and has dark hair and a beard, kind of greying " you stutter trying to push down your nerves. She gives you a once over letting her eyes linger on the tote bag dangling from your hands before squinting suspiciously.

"That depends.." she trails off. You wait in silence for her to finish speaking but she only raises an eyebrow at you.

"OH! Depends on why i'm here?" you straighten up slightly, pointing to yourself in confusion. Like most others that witness your occasional ditzy moments she let's a small chuckle slip past her lips. Thankfully she seems to loosen up a little after that.

"Yeah, did you have a meeting scheduled?" She asks with a small grin and turns to open the planner on her desk.

"Oh, no I didn't have one scheduled," you respond feeling a little guilty and a lot unprepared. 

"Are you with an organization?" She asks looking up again.

"No I'm just a citizen, my name's (y/n)" you chuckle shuffling your feet. You feel kind of silly just waltzing in here with no notice, you didn't even know if you were allowed to get information like this unless you worked for the government or something.

"Well nice to meet you (y/n) I'm Ellen, now what brought you here today? Why do you want to see John?" She asks casually, leaning forward slowly. Her eyebrows raise bemused when she sees you duck your head avoiding her gaze. 

"Well it's kind of embarrassing but he was one of the firefighters that responded to a building fire I was in. He.. well... he saved my life, I guess that's what I'd say it was," you can feel your cheeks heating up as you explain yourself. "But yeah, he was really nice and understanding when I was in shock afterwards and I just wanted to thank him." 

"So you brought him a little thank you gift huh? Well I'm sure that old man will feel pretty special getting presents from a young lady." Your cheeks burn even hotter seeing her knowing grin. 

"Oh, I mean I brought enough food for a bunch of people!" You try explaining only to have her chuckle again. It would seem your face is a lot more readable than you realized. Ellen obviously saw straight through you and found your nerves quite entertaining. She stood slowly walking around the desk to check a shift board on the wall.

"Here follow me sweetie, I'll bring you back and we'll see if he's in at the moment," your eyebrows shot up in surprise as she strode past you. Adjusting the bag in your hands you quickly follow behind as she led you across the office towards a windowed metal door. Your stomach fluttering nervously as she pushed it open revealing the garage. She held it open so you both step out onto a sort of cement platform in the back of the garage with steps leading down to spots they park the trucks in. Several tables and chairs were scattered around, some with playing cards and poker chips strewn across them like they were abandoned mid-game. You even saw a small kitchenette towards the back wall, but no one was around to use any of it.  
Motioning with her hand Ellen led you to the island counter in the cooking area. You set down the bag to begin sorting out the food.

"Geez, how much did you make?" She laughs watching you pull seemingly endless containers out and spreading them to cover the whole surface. You chuckle a little at your own overindulgence, but too much was better than too little after all.

"I wasn't sure what he would like," you admit, only realizing afterwards what you said. "I mean- I thought there would be a lot of people so I made enough so they all find something they like."

Ellen gives you a look that you know means she knows everything already, not fooled in the least when you try correcting yourself. You could tell just from your short interaction that she was a very perceptive woman, the type to be able to read a situation no matter how subtle. Also the type to know everyone's business, but also keeps it quiet when need be. Overall she gave you an oddly familiar maternal vibe much like most of your female relatives, all of whom tended to fuss over you since you'd always been the wide-eyed youth of the family.

"So John huh? Not one of the younger guys?" she asks as you both start unwrapping the dishes, you falter at the blatantly obvious suggestion. She had a lot more boldness than you expected to hear so soon after meeting.

"I guess so, he was very compassionate when I needed it. Not to mention a rather handsome rescuer," you admit waggling your eyebrow at the insinuation, making her chuckle at you. "He won't be creeped out by me showing up here will he?"

"Creeped out? No sweetie I'm willing to bet he'll be rather pleased." Ellen laughs squeezing your shoulder lightly, you bite your lip to hold back a pleased smile. The sound of an engine interrupted the moment causing both of you to turn towards the fire truck now pulling into the far end of the garage. You can't help but scan the windows searching for that certain face, then quickly realizing it was pointless and easier to wait until they unload. 

"Damn college needs to issue a 'No Body Spray' rule, stupid stuff sets off alarms way too easy." One of the men exclaims as he jumps out first, immediately going to shed his uniform. A small group comprised of several men and a couple women follow his lead after turning the engine off. They clearly haven't noticed the both of you standing in the back and go about hanging up their gear and stripping to their uniform t-shirt and pants with suspenders combo. Finally they turn to make their way up to the rest area, the first couple guys giving a surprised look as they notice you. You fight the urge to hide behind Ellen at their attention and soon let your eyes dart past them trying to find John in the group.

"Uh.. what's up ladies?" A blonde man says as he makes his way up the stairs, his giant body blocking your sight. He steps off the small staircase and begins peeking at the food spread beside you. His eyes light up as he realizes what it is, he slaps the arm of an older man climbing up behind him before they both head straight to the counter beside you. You felt a chuckle escape at the eagerness but it quickly morphed to a quiet gasp as you see the broad shoulders and silver laced hair reach the top of the steps. He turns his body towards you in what seems like slow motion until finally his eyes meet yours. His whole body freezes as he stares blankly. His brain takes a few milliseconds to recognize you before his eyes show surprise and his lips part releasing an airy chuckle and soft smile that crinkles his eyes just how you remembered.

"Well hey sweetheart, didn't expect to see you here." Your heart bounces wildly with happiness hearing that he remembered you after almost 2 months passed. You can feel the stupid grin slipping on your face as he slowly approaches, both unaware of the baffled looks the first pair of men share at the term of endearment. 

"Hi John," you say finding yourself almost breathless in his presence. You feel relieved that the bubble of warmth in your stomach returned after not seeing him for so long. You had worried idly that your feelings of awe and fondness were brought upon solely due to the intense situation for your first meeting. But now you realize that even then you had an immediate attraction completely separate from your gratefulness to him.

"What're you doing here?" He asks only breaking eye contact for a fraction of a second to look at the food before he returns his focus to you. His full, undivided attention to you left you both overjoyed as well as restless.

"I.. I brought lunch for you,well all of you i guess, as a small thank you for before." He looked slightly surprised but still held his pleased smile before walking up to the counter beside you. You kept your gaze locked on his profile, now only a foot away, as he finally looks away to see the arrangement of various appetizers, sandwiches, pasta and dessert. Your eyes stayed glued looking up at him as if you were in a trance, up close you could see all the streaks of grey in his beard and the previously unnoticed dimple on his cheek next to the lines formed by his smile. Only when Ellen nudges you do you remember the group standing idly waiting for permission to eat.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry go ahead and help yourselves," you blabber in embarrassment at getting distracted. Thankfully they had found plates while waiting and wasted no time shoveling food for themselves. Thankfully, all the dishes kept their preferred temperature from when you packed them until now. You watch in amusement as they bicker with one another, one even stuffing his mouth full before filling up his plate. 

"Dean slow down," John grumbles taking a pair of tongs from his hands to prevent him from taking any more cocktail wieners. You hide a chuckle at the shock on Dean's face.

"Wait your turn Dad," he grumbles back. Your eyes widen at the word, caught off guard. Your gaze darts back and forth between the two of them, noting the resemblance you hadn't picked up on. Ellen chuckles when you turn to her in bewilderment, she pulls you aside letting the group crowd the table. Diverting your attention to the floor your brain buzzes with dozens of thoughts. Namely how John was obviously older than you'd realized with a son who looked like he would have been in high school while you were still playing on the monkey bars. That left you rather troubled at the possibilities, or lack thereof, for any chance getting closer to John. Something you now realize you want very badly. But while the age gap doesn't offend you, you're left to wonder if John would feel the same. 

"You ok sweetie?" Ellen asks quietly to not draw attention. You nod your head slightly but still keep your attention removed while you continue pondering. How is it that after such brief encounters John is able to capture all of your attention. The realization of how abruptly he appeared in your life makes it even more astounding to how he was able to immediately force himself into your heart. No one has made you feel like this before, even some of your closest friends were still held back by the silent boundaries you've built up. The moment you see him your barriers dissolve until you're left vulnerable before him, and the thought tingles on your defenseless nerves. 

Soon enough the kitchen cleared and the group set their plates aside heading to sit down, you quietly walk towards the back counter where you left your bag and the item you'd hidden inside. You uncover the cloth around it to lift it carefully before moving to turn back around, only to instantly jolt when you recognize the broad chest blocking your path. In your daze you must have not noticed him approaching, but here he stood looking right back at your startled face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes immediately raising his hands to your upper arms in case you stumble. His palms are tough and calloused against your skin, the careful weight he applies makes you curious how strong he is. All of the worrisome thoughts fade into the background as you focus on fighting the urge to let your mind wander into the massive subject of his muscles.

"No you didn't, just slightly surprised." You smile softly holding back the urge to say he could never scare you. His face while already relaxed seems to soften even more before he hesitates pulling his hands away.

"What do you have now?" He asks looking down to your hands. You raise the cherry pie towards him enthusiastically.

"I know I already brought lunch for all of you but I wanted to give you something special, it's a family recipe," you pause holding it out for him. The anticipation you feel waiting for his reaction is akin to that when you were in high school and handed in an assignment you spent countless hours perfecting to your favorite art teacher. After a few seconds pass you notice his mood shift to hesitation, debating if he should accept the gift. He looks up with a shade of distress and you can feel your excitement noticeably evaporating.

"You know (y/n), I was just doing my job," he holds your gaze as he says it with an apologetic tone, your body sort of curls inward in response. You begin to theorize perhaps he only accommodated you before to be nice, and now felt the need to shut you down as you were coming on too strong. You didn't want his pity though, or his hesitation if it was because you seemed too young. 

"I know, I just wanted to thank you anyway, especially for putting up with me when I was upset," you can't help feeling dejected and disappointed as you explain yourself, but nevertheless force yourself to meet his eyes in order to do it. "I know you could have pawned me off on someone else but you didn't... and I really admire that."

John seems to mull the words over in his head while you stand waiting, pie still in hand. His eyes drag up and down evaluating you, while you hope to look more confident than you feel, but eventually his stone composure dwindles back to compliance. Honestly you're surprised that your hands aren't shaking when finally he reaches out to take the pan from you. The ease with which he ceded to your wants felt much easier than you'd expected based on his initial reaction. His fingers brush along yours long enough to note the visible difference in size as well as texture. You clasp your hands in front of you meekly as he leans forward with closed eyes inhaling the pie's scent, the picture making your own mouth salivate.

"Cherry... How'd you know that's my favorite?" He looks up with a cheeky grin, clearly an attempt at flattery. But flattery always felt nice, especially now. 

"Lucky guess," you remark with a relieved grin, feeling a weight lift off your shoulders.  
"Hey how'd you get a pie?" Dean appears looming beside both of you. The older man steers it away as he gets closer, resulting in a frown from the younger before he directs his attention to you. "I saved your dog, doesn't that deserve a pie?"

"That was you? I'm sorry I didn't realize, I didn't bring another." You look around hopelessly, searching for a gift that you know doesn't exist. Then you remember something that you hope will make up for it. They both draw back as you suddenly snap your fingers in realization and proceed to walk off towards Ellen. 

"Hey are dogs allowed in here?" you whisper leaning in to keep quiet. She barely finishes nodding her head before you jog out the open garage doors leaving them all confused without any explanation. Making your way around the building you spot Roxy dozing off in the shade where you left her, as you approach she opens her eyes and begins wagging her tail. You coo curling your fingers in her neck scruff to pet her until she's standing up. She pants happily while watching you untie the leash and begin leading her down the sidewalk back towards the garage. You hold her back before poking your head around to make sure the coast is clear before sneaking past the truck up to the stairs. 

"Someone came with me to thank you," you announce capturing the attention of the group before they all notice the furry bundle of happiness beside you. 

What follows is a bit of a blur as she's swept up in a cloud of giggles and belly rubs. Though Dean receives such an excited reaction her whole body squirms in sync with her tail, you're sure she remembers him as she flounders happily in his grasp. You spend the next few minutes learning the names of the squad and receiving enough compliments on your food to make you bashful. Come to find out it's very uncommon for them to hear from people they rescue afterwards.

You eventually break away from the group while they occupy Roxy and grab a seat.Looking over you see John idly watching the younger group as he and the older man you now recognize as Bobby are sitting off to the side having a quiet conversation. Your eyes roll over his body where he turned his chair sideways facing you. Your focus drifts up along his legs with his knees spread wide apart casually then up his torso that you remember being rock solid when you were held against it escaping the fire. Then slightly higher were his amazingly broad shoulders and muscular arms, your eyes linger on the bulge of his bicep as his elbow is propped on the table beside him with his fist curled to rest under his jaw. 

You can feel the warmth spreading in the bottom of your stomach when you finally get to his face, taking in the slightly mussed hair and trimmed beard accentuating his jawline before noting every smile line and crinkle around his slightly hooded eyes. That you belatedly realize were staring back at you the entire time. You assume a deer in headlights look while you feel the blood coloring from your chest all the way to your cheeks. He stays focused on you with an unreadable expression until you avert your gaze off to the side blinking rapidly while biting your lip nervously. You couldn't help it if you found yourself drawn to him, including finding him unfairly attractive. But you do your best to compose yourself, the last thing you'd want is for him to see you as childish. If you wanted him to consider you as a potential partner despite your age, then you can't give him any more reason to push you away. 

"Hey," you turn to see John stopped in front of your table. "Mind if I take a seat?" 

"You can, but I'd prefer if you sat down instead," He chuckles at your pun while sitting next to you, giving you the perfect view of his charming smile. You just sat in peace for a moment as you looked at each other, John's gaze comforting as he leans towards you.

"I meant to ask you before..How have you been?" he asks, his timbre getting deeper as he keeps his voice down, reminding you that you'd always found deep voices sexy. "I know it's been a while since you were in the fire, but are you recovering alright?"

"I bounced back pretty quick actually," you mention with optimism. "No real harm was done."

"Maybe not physically, but are you sure you feel ok?" He asks again, his gaze switching back and forth between your eyes. You can see the space between his brows crease in concern, making his mature features stand out.

"Well, if I still lived in that building I would probably be wreck. But I did a very thorough fire alarm test when I moved." You try to jest with him but he seems confused. 

"You moved?" he casually inquires.

"Yeah funny thing is the fire was on the last day of my lease." he raises his brows at the humorous tone you use but leaves it be. "It's quite a coincidence actually, I bought a house just a couple streets over from here."

John seems to find it amusing too when he mirrors your giggle with a lighthearted chuckle of his own. Without realizing it you perk up, reinvigorated by the amiable atmosphere. 

"Well guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then huh?" he teases with a gleam of anticipation in his eyes. You can feel the inevitable look of hope clawing it's way up your face, thankfully this time around John doesn't lead it up with rejection. While you can't be sure he'll remain unworried in the future, you'll readily accept any more moments just like this one even if they only lead to disappointment later on. You were trapped. But that felt great too.

"I'm counting on it," You remark sheepishly. He gulps when your eyes shine up at him hopefully, the chemistry feels tangible around both of you making it near impossible to break apart.

But then the Station alarm screeches above you. You jolt in surprise at the sound before John leaps up from his chair. He grasps your hand at the same moment you instinctively reach for him, then effortlessly pulls you up from your seat to stand in front of him. Before you even have a chance to marvel at the synchronicity he is gone again, leading Roxy to you before hopping down the stairs with the others to put their gear on. You watch them start loading into the Firetruck as you stand frozen at the top of the stairs, befuddled at the quick turn of events. Just before they pull out onto the street you see John turn around and jog back to the bottom of the staircase in front of, giving you a sense of deja vu seeing him in full gear. He stares intently at you for a moment before grinning as you tilt your head in confusion. 

"Make sure to bring me something homemade again next time to visit," He smirks before jumping in the truck as it accelerates out of sight.

How does he always leave you wanting more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors or weird phrasing I missed, I pretty much forced myself to stop proof reading so I'd finally post this chapter. But if you notice anything feel more than welcome to message me so I can fix it!
> 
> I'm thinking next chapter will be some John POV but not sure yet... I have another chapter drafted already though  
> So Please let me know which you want first and I'll make sure it's completed faster than this chapter was :(


	3. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John POV during chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this Sunday but I couldn't get in the mindset to finish it.. Sorry!  
> Not proofread :(  
> Chapter 2 John POV is almost done, will finish in the next few days.
> 
> Just to reiterate, I have no knowledge of Fire Fighters so everything is just made up.  
> And I haven't actually watched that far into Supernatural so I'm just using characters I know.

It was another ordinary call, or at least it started out that way.

The squad had gotten a call for an apartment building fire and sent several trucks due to the size of the complex. John's truck was the second on site so when they arrived John was quick to scout out the side of the building that hadn't been surrounded. Then as they came to a stop he was quick to call out orders being the Chief in charge.

"Alright Bobby, Ruby, start unloading the hose and get it at the entrance. Bela I want you in the lift to check upper floors for anyone still inside. Dean I want you to circle the left side and get that exit open while I go right and check with the other crew." They all split up after that as John paced along the side until he reached the other fire squad.

"Hey what's the status?" He called out to the captain of the other truck. The men talk quickly about possible cause and source while the others rush around doing their jobs. The EMT's arrive meanwhile and hold back the crowd while checking for injured persons. They work out a plan to put out the fire once the crowd is at a safe distance and part ways so John could head back to his squad and update them.

"Alright according to the landlord and a rough count on the tenants it's likely everyone has gotten out. So, let's set up for -" His words cut off at the sound of a woman pleading for help, barely audible through the exit where Dean had just pulled the door off its hinges. He barely has time to put his mask back on before he hears the building creaking and something collapse inside. The terrified scream that follows makes his stomach sink in a way that hasn't happened in years, he doesn't even notice himself cursing the landlord for forgetting someone. He grabs an axe off the truck before calling Dean to run inside with him, they flip on their helmet lights at the entrance looking down the corridor for the source of the sound. They move cautiously keeping an eye on the ceiling while still avoiding the still flaming areas. It's about halfway down the corridor that they see the rubble from the collapse, the main support beam seeming to have taken out the stairs as it fell. He checks around the bottom where the smoke is less dense as they approach, hoping not to see any limbs sticking out from underneath. 

"WE GOT A BODY," He looks up to where Dean's light is directed and feels a sense of dread. The body of a woman leans slumped against the wall clutching at the animal her arms, both unmoving and coated in a heavy layer of grey. After what seems like minutes he see's her weakly looking up as the helmet lights seep through her eyelids and feels a sense of relief.

"She's conscious!" He shouts in surprise. They barely make it down the rest of the hall before the ceiling starts to crumble again, making them freeze. He can only watch as the girl screams in fear, unselfishly trying to shield the creature in her care. Once it all settles he sets out to clear the way so he can grab her, he isn't sure why he feels so especially urgent this time around. Every few chops at the wood he glances up and sees her waiting anxiously, the part of her face not buried in the dog's fur glances back and forth between the swinging axe and Dean throwing debris off to the side. He grunts forcing the last few hits to finish splitting a gap before forcing himself through the divide.

"Can you move?" He asks watching her struggle to scoot towards the ledge. The search and rescue procedure he's done a thousand times before feels a bit more nerve wracking this time around as he finally sees you reveal your face, even in these circumstances he takes notice of your striking looks. He fights to steady himself while perilously climbing up the wreckage and hauling himself onto the landing, almost immediately as he reaches to lift you up he is faced with the dog as she pushes it towards him.

"Take her first please, she can't breath anymore smoke," he looks at your devastating pout and he feels too sympathetic and weak to your eyes to deny you before arranging Dean to grab her as he takes her from your arms. He wastes no time scooping you up and turning to leave as you rush to latch onto him, he tries to ignore the alluring sensation of your body squeezed against him while descending the broken stairs. He goes as quick as he can rushing towards Bobby who is holding the hose at the exit. He stays focused until he feels you look up at him and then suddenly he's melting, but from you, not the heat of the fire.

"Don't worry sweetheart, almost there," He doesn't pay the phrase any mind as the instinct to protect and reassure you rushes over him. Finally he passes Bobby on the way outside, giving him the go ahead to start hosing down. Sam waves him over as he and Cas set out a gurney next to the dog already strapped into an animal Oxygen Mask, he moves to set your shaking form down but is shocked when you wind your arms tighter around him. He finds himself almost... relieved that you won't let them pull you away, instead giving muffled protests into the crook of his neck. He finally pulls off the breathing mask and helmet to address the boys.

"Alright give her a minute," he told them, taking in a breath of fresh air. Ok so he knows he should be getting back to the squad but in the back of his mind he can't stand to just leave you anxious and panic stricken with a couple strangers. In his heart however, he knows the bigger reason is he can't fathom walking away and never seeing you again. He rubs into your back feeling the muscles relax under his touch, the thin silky material allowing him to feel the firm muscles and curve of your spine. After a while he feels you pulling back and takes the opportunity to set you down so he's not supporting all your weight. While he reaches out for supplies from Sam he doesn't notice you turn your head to face him, so he's slightly surprised when he turns back. Up close he can see every feature combining perfectly to make up your face, the ashy coating doing nothing to deter his heart pounding when you look up at him in awe. He can't help the grin slipping free while you stare back at him,he can see Sam and Cas out of the corner of his eye giving him odd looks, but he's too captivated by you to care. 

"Can I clean some of this soot off?" He waits for your dazed nod before gently going about clearing your skin, admiring the smoothness and flush of your cheeks. Once he finishes your face he watches your eyes flutter open and is stunned at how young you really look. At first he feels put off from the realization but is still captivated by your magnetism and look of innocence. He snaps out of it when your start coughing and quickly reverts to care for you. He takes his time watching over you, not allowing himself to think too deeply about the reason for doing so because he knows he'll find fault in it. Bobby jogs up grabbing his attention with the all clear and passes him a questioning look when he dismisses him only to stay huddled around the much younger woman. John pays it no mind and returns to you in hopes of pulling you from your daze.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asks pulling the oxygen away and tucking your hair back.

"It's (y/n)... what's yours?" He chuckles at the response, almost too innocent to bear.

"My name's John, how are you feeling?" He waits patiently as your brain processes the question. 

"I think I'm ok," he watches your mind whirring as you pull away to collect yourself. When he goes to look you over for cuts or breaks he did not expect the amount of skin now presented to him. He breathes in harshly at the almost seductive pose you sat in, legs bent and hands grasping his chest with the thin robe just barely hanging on. He rips his eyes away long enough to call for a blanket and shudders trying to fix your robe while scolding himself for the sudden rush of blood towards his pelvis. He works quickly with Sam and Cas to cover you, hoping to shield your modesty from their eyes though he knows it's irrational. 

The men go through the motions checking you over as he covers your hand gripping his arm with his own palm. He feels oddly content when you don't let go of him, even glancing at him for reassurance when Cas places the oxygen back over your face. But while he watches you his mind wanders down a more concerning path, conjuring similarities between now and doctors visits when the boys were younger. Your actions similar to a frightened child reaching for their father, and it makes him sick with realization of his attraction to such a young woman. A woman that looks young enough to be his daughter, noticeably younger than his youngest son who is standing above you. He's wracked with guilt longing for a woman that he's at least 20 years too old for. 

He's startled by your body darting up and loses his train of thought while gently holding your shoulders to keep you safe from falling. Once Cas points out that the dog you're yelling for is safe and sound he feels you go lax in his arms, happy when you won't let go even after calming down. His heart twitches seeing the relieved smile slipping from you.

"I'll help her into the back after they lift your stretcher up," He assures you softly. He lowers you carefully to lay down but notices the emotions finally bubbling up to the surface, a gut feeling has him pull you closer as if anticipating when you embrace him. 

"Thank you so much," he feels you whisper into his collar "I don't think I can ever repay you for saving me." He is stunned for a moment as he feels sense of belonging and natural attraction like never before. He pushes all doubts aside relishing what he's sure will be the last moment he ever sees you. He can't resist running his fingers through your hair breathing in your scent before finally letting go.

"It's my pleasure sweetheart, don't worry about it," He pulls away reluctantly, finding it even harder to do so when you unleash a bright eyed smile towards him. The sound of Sam clearing his throat has him acknowledge his surroundings, telling them to carry on as his fingers guide through your hair one last time. He feels your hands finally being dragged away as they lift you into the ambulance, he shoves down the bitterness so he can gently lift your dog and climb up to settle her in your arms where she belongs. He listens with a soft heart as you coo to her, trying to steel himself before hopping down and going to close the doors. The teary smile filled with gratitude is the best reward he could ask for and makes him dread saying goodbye. 

"Take care sweetheart." He says softly finally closing the doors. He makes a note to himself to check with Sam on her recovery, if only for peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too sappy for John.. but as you can see there is a very strong chemistry between these two ;)
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, didn't really proofread this one, please point out mistakes to me!!
> 
> Also I hope you're noticing these chapter titles are songs, old ones that I hope capture the mood haha.  
> This chapter is Hello by Lionel Richie btw, not Adelle.


	4. I Want To Know What Love Is/Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John POV during chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, well... you guys must love me ;)  
> Sorry this took so long... I couldn't get in the mood to finish it after I posted the last chapter, then I got pretty sick and couldn't think straight enough to write the rest. Let me know if you see any big errors btw.  
> I hope it meets your expectations<3

He can't stop thinking about you. He feels foolish and immature but the longing still remains. After so many weeks have passed he expected, or rather hoped, that he'd forget the whole encounter. But here he is... listless and most likely forgotten.

He is well aware that the others have noticed him being more distant than usual, though only Bobby seems to realize the reason after a recent conversation with Sam. The younger son had apparently gone to Bobby full of shock and slightly grossed out soon after the incident, looking to talk to someone about his dad's sudden change of character. After spending almost all his life being gruff and closed off from everyone, the softness he'd shown to a strange woman was certainly unusual. 

John pays them no attention though, like always. He definitely wasn't going to admit he was shook up over some girl, he's a grown man after all not some teenager. Which only reminds him it's probably better if he doesn't see you again, at least he could try moving on from this slip in composure. But as reasonable as he tries to be, once in a while he let's his mind drift back and secretly wishes to see you. 

The days seemed to be moving way too slow lately, each call rather unremarkable and each night after work monotonous. It's harder to tell the days apart anymore. It's not like he was unhappy though, just more aware of how bored he's become. Most days he just felt as if he was waiting for something to happen. 

Today was another boring day, not many calls out and the one they just left being a false alarm. He took over the drive back to the station while the younger squad members complained about the college they just left. He turns into the garage slowly, keeping his eyes forward to line it up correctly in the paring space. He stays seated waiting for everyone else to get out before turning the engine off and hopping out to hang up his gear with everyone else. The sound of Dean chatting with someone hardly drew his attention, though he did note a soft feminine sound as he climbed the stairs that drew his attention. 

He paused at the top when he hears a small gasp, slowly drawing his attention towards the woman near the back. Those beautiful eyes... it's almost hard to believe they are right there staring back at him. For once it seemed fate was on his side, it felt like a blessing to have you back in his presence after weeks of running your encounter over and over again in his mind. Obviously he never thought he'd have a chance to see you again and can't help when he automatically gravitates towards you with a happy chuckle. 

"Well hey sweetheart, didn't expect to see you here." the blinding smile you give him sends an almost painful jolt of electricity to his chest. Without proper time to compose himself he is powerless to the natural way you draw him in. 

"Hi John," your soft voice is music to his ears, and he can't help the need to step forward until he's standing close enough that you have to look up him. 

"What're you doing here?" He asks almost finding it hard to believe you were actually here. His attention struggled to break away to see the assortment of foods spread out over the kitchen counter before snapping back instinctively into your open, emotion filled expression.

"I.. I brought lunch for you,well all of you i guess, as a small thank you for before." He finds himself happily surprised at the gratitude and generosity you show before he finally walks up to the counter beside you. He can feel your gaze still locked onto him but refrains from returning it as he looks over the feast before him, then eventually looks up to find a group of eyes all observing the two of you with shock. After a moment he remembers how, when you first met, you had given him the same amount of attention and finds himself wondering if you are still blinded with gratitude. Now it seems harder to look back as he remembers the promise he made himself to refrain from falling victim to you once again. After a few seconds he is somewhat relieved when Ellen draws your attention away from him. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry go ahead and help yourselves," John smiles to himself at how charming you are when flustered and doesn't hesitate to grab a plate himself. He's not so secretly excited to try something made specially by you, but if the others have any say he won't have much to choose from since they got a head start. His son in particular is trying his hardest to gobble up everything within reach. 

"Dean slow down," John grumbles taking a pair of tongs from his hands with a scowl, absently turning his head to catch the sound of your warm giggling. 

"Wait your turn Dad," he grumbles back. John notices your eyes widen at the word, evidently surprised at him being Dean's father. Your gaze darts back and forth between the two of them while he keeps his eyes diverted. as he begins to feel ashamed at the obvious age difference, not only between you and him but also how much younger you look compared to his own son. Ellen chuckles as she pulls you aside letting the group crowd the table. 

The way you furrow your brow only makes him think you are uneasy, and he can't blame you as he internally berates himself for being attracted to a woman who's a junior to his youngest son. He settles in to eat with the others but keeps his eye on where you're frozen beside Ellen. While eating what is probably the best homemade meal he's had in years, he notices how your face seems to broadcast every emotion and train of thought. What started as apprehension morphed into contemplation, he can only assume you are still pondering over his age. He also noticed Ellen giving him a knowing look when she caught his gaze closely examining you that confirmed his hunch. He's thrown off at the light blush you develop, perhaps not as repulsed as he'd assumed, that only makes it harder to restrain his own guilty desire. 

He is just finishing eating when you head towards your bag, he feels almost dejected that you're leaving so suddenly but also relieved that he won't have to dissuade you should you keep looking up to him like before. Picking up his empty plate he sets it in the sink before he makes his way towards you. He intended to thank you and see you off, albeit sadly, but he falters once he stands behind you. He can see you fishing through your bag, obviously not realizing he's there. You almost drop the object when you turn around and he can't help reaching out to catch you. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he apologizes, just barely grazing his thumb over the softness of your skin

"No you didn't, just slightly surprised." You smile softly and give him the same awe-struck feeling. He's slow to remove his hands when he realizes that he's still holding you.

"What do you have now?" He asks looking down to your hands. You raise the cherry pie towards him enthusiastically.

"I know I already brought lunch for all of you but I wanted to give you something special, it's a family recipe," you pause holding out a pie for him. A puppy couldn't compete against that big hopeful grin. By now he's noticed your fixation on him hasn't diminished, starts to wonder if you are still blinded by a sense of obligation, or perhaps caught up in reverence of him being your savior. But he feels like he is obligated to put a stop to this before it turns into anything more than a schoolgirl crush for you. He looks up with a shade of distress and his heart almost breaks at how disappointed you become.

"You know (y/n), I was just doing my job," he holds your gaze as he says it with an apologetic tone, frowning as you deflate in response.

"I know, I just wanted to thank you anyway, especially for putting up with me when I was upset. I know you could have pawned me off on someone else but you didn't... and I really admire that."

He definitely doesn't want to admit he did it more out of want than honor. From when he first saw you to this very moment he feels the overwhelming urge to take care of you, even if it means hurting himself in turn. And in keeping his feelings a secret from you, he supposed, no doubt, that he was only saving you from future regret. You seemed much more vulnerable to him than anyone else here and he wonders once again if it's just a hero complex or perhaps the same weakness he feels for you. But you reassure him with your confidence and maturity and feels his resolve crumble before you once again. His fingers brush along yours long enough to note the visible difference in size as well as texture. He leans forward with closed eyes inhaling the pie's scent, the sweetness matched you perfectly and based off your cooking he could only imagine how delicious it would be.

"Cherry... How'd you know that's my favorite?" He looks up with a cheeky grin, clearly an attempt at flattery. But flattery always felt nice, especially now.

"Lucky guess," you remark with a relieved grin, visibly cheering up again. He was about to make another comment before Dean wandered up.

"Hey how'd you get a pie?" Dean asks but, as John has had many years to practice, he steers it away as he gets closer, resulting in a frown from the younger before he directs his attention to you. "I saved your dog, doesn't that deserve a pie?"

"That was you? I'm sorry I didn't realize, I didn't bring another." You look around hopelessly, obviously not noting the flirty tone Dean uses. The older Winchester narrows his eyes at his son, not that the he noticed while watching you with a smirk. They both draw back as you suddenly snap your fingers in realization and proceed to walk off towards Ellen, whispering something before darting out of the building. 

He goes to take a seat, carefully setting the pie down while wondering where you disappeared to this time. He ponders over his inability to commit to brushing you off, when he knows he will never be able to be with you. 

Out of peripheral he sees you sneak in when you thought no one noticed you, this time with a familiar critter following close behind. He can't help watching you with the others and notes you're a lot more mature and respectful than they expected. You aren't nearly as shy around them as with him, you actually seemed rather self-assured. Bobby notices his distraction and takes the opportunity to sit down with him.

"You better be careful around that girl," he cautions, basically putting to words what they're both already thinking. John gives a heavy sigh in response, leaning his elbows on the table as he roughly drags his hands over his face in distress.

"I'm tryin' Bobby, believe me." he remarks stiffly. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Well it's not just you, judging by that look on her face when she saw you. A bit young though isn't she?" Bobby replies with a mix of reassurance and cheek, John nods rubbing his beard in thought. 

After years of knowing each other they've gained the ability to surmise a whole conversation from a few sentences. John can't help but agree she is sweet but can't get involved because she's too young and vulnerable to have anything to do with him. It feels awkward even having to talk about it but he agrees. But even if he knows it's the smart option, he still feels disappointed, almost like his chest is empty at the thought of not having you. He wants so badly to accept but is reminded of the remarkable age difference and feels like he has to stop this in order to save you from burden or a life of less than you deserve. Even glancing over he can clearly see how kind and charming you were with the rest of the team, staying humble at their praise and even being considerately asking them about themselves. After a while you seem to drift away, content to sit back and watch just as he was. 

He notices your attention drifting aimlessly, gaze dragging slowly over his body in obvious appraisal of him. Initially, he feels worried to have your attention again but ends up more flattered seeing the wanton look in your eyes. He wasn't completely oblivious, he knew he was good-looking from the various encounters with women over the years and he had plenty of confidence to boot. Most of the women he got involved with were of the same type, head-strong and seasoned, not to mention much closer to his age. But it still provides a boost to his ego how a stunning younger woman finds him attractive at his age. Only once you finish lingering on his lips do you reach his eyes, making you notice he's caught you ogling him and whip your head away, blushing furiously. However, he was not embarrassed; it took a great deal to embarrass him. Of all the reactions you show to him, this flustered one was the most enticing. At that moment he was too elated, too self-satisfied to notice anything or second guess. Just one look and he forgets everything, finally going over to check on you, but subconsciously just wants to be near you. 

"Hey," you turn as John stops in front of your table. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"You can, but I'd prefer if you sat down instead," He chuckles taking a seat, the blush is fading from your face only to be replaced by your smile. You just sit in peace for a moment before he leans towards you.

"I meant to ask you before..How have you been?" he asks, feeling guilty for not checking on you any earlier. "I know it's been a while since you were in the fire, but are you recovering alright?"

"I bounced back pretty quick actually," you mention with optimism. "No real harm was done."

"Maybe not physically, but are you sure you feel ok?" He asks again furrowing his brows in concern. He hoped you weren't trying to repress anything

"Well, if I still lived in that building I would probably be wreck. But I did a very thorough fire alarm test when I moved." 

"You moved?" he casually inquires.

"Yeah funny thing is the fire was on the last day of my lease." he raises his brows at the humorous tone you use but leaves it be. "It's quite a coincidence actually, I bought a house just a couple streets over from here."

John softens at the positivity you have maintained through such a traumatic event. Also, pleasantly surprised to find out you live so close by.

"Well guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then huh?" he teases with a gleam of anticipation in his eyes, trying not to broadcast just how much he want's you to visit. Or even how blessed he feels from such a short interaction with you.

"I'm counting on it," You remark sheepishly. You both stay seated just looking at each other, he can feel the chemistry bubbling up and bond you together. After everything else he's seen, it comes as no surprise that he fall for your personality as well as the positive energy you exude. 

But then the Station alarm screeches above you cutting the peace. You jolt in surprise at the sound before John leaps up from his chair. He grasps your hand at the same moment you instinctively reach for him, then effortlessly pulls you up from your seat to stand in front of him. He feels how you automatically draw together before he needs to go. Dashing off, he wastes no time getting back in his gear and running to the truck freezing as he passes by the stairs. He stares intently at you for a moment before grinning as you tilt your head in confusion. He just can't resist saying goodbye and trying to pull one of those beautiful blushes from you.

"Make sure to bring me something homemade again next time to visit," He smirks before jumping in the truck watching you as they drive away.

But as time passes he finds himself getting more worried at how he'll be able to resist you, because he obviously could not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm pretty sure John was out of character, but I didn't receive complaints last time so I just kept him the same :p I couldn't decide on the title either...  
> Next chapter is drafted up! I have the next 4 days off so I'm making this my priority!! Also, I know some of you might have requests so let me know what I can do to make you happy ;) your comments bring me all the happiness I need <3


	5. Tell me what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update! sorry if the title was misleading, just thought the spice girls fit the theme of this.

So before you guys get nervous, this is NOT a hiatus announcement! I would never do that to my precious readers, you mean the world to me :')

However, while I am working on the next chapter I wanted to get some feedback. (I know, I know... I hate these chapters too)

First: POV  
So in the previous chapters I was doing Reader POV first and John POV separately after. This way is a bit difficult to write without feeling like I'm repeating myself but I will continue if you prefer. 

So would you all prefer:  
A. Continue separate chapters POV  
B. Provide both in one chapter, alternating throughout the scene  
C. Just get rid of John POV

Second: Character  
I've been trying to keep the Reader character a bit ambiguous so everyone could relate more but, I was going to be mentioning work and family situations a little more specifically.   
I was hoping to make the family small, close/loving, older(already briefly mentioned in previous chapter) and also live somewhat far away. Please let me know if you prefer interaction with any family in the story or if I should not mention them.  
For work I was going to keep it shady but I thought certain jobs could inspire more options for the story. Some of the options would be good for certain cliche's if you want them (I can always do them separate from the story/plot)... But I'm not making 'student' an option since the character owns a house and is vaguely mid-twenties.

So would you all prefer:  
A. Bakery/Flower/Antique shop worker  
B. Freelance painter/musician  
C. Teacher/Animal shelter   
D. Office worker/other  
E. Keep it vague and only do certain jobs as spin offs/separate from the story

Third: Plot Lines  
I know some of you mentioned wanting more and hoping for a long story... but, at the moment I only have about 5 chapters left (not including separate POV's). So if you have any twists or interactions you are hoping to see PLEASE TELL ME!!! If you want John to pine over you for more than 3 chapters then I'll need ideas to stretch it out. Alternately, if you want a lot of chapters where you are in a relationship, I'll have to add more to the end of the story. But I NEED TO KNOW or else this story isn't gonna be as long as you want.

OK that's it... sorry to get all demanding I just want to make this the way YOU want. So please comment, or message me if you want it to be a private request. I'll continue to write until then...

Love you!!! <3


	6. You Can't Hurry Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days have passed, you visit again. John greets you once again. Sam and Cas return, you finally have a little bonding time with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later... the next chapter is finally here! This was a struggle to write, mainly because it was mostly interactions and I couldn't get their personalities right.
> 
> Also, did you guys know Jeffrey Dean Morgan actually played a Firefighter in a movie?!?! I swear I had no idea!!  
> Maybe I'm psychic...

Roxy lays on the couch lazily, head following your every move as you prepare to head out. You put in your ear buds and lace up your sneakers waving goodbye to her before leaving the house. You jog down the sidewalk trying to keep an eye out as you near the fire station parking lot. It's been a few days since your last visit and you've been debating when to finally cave and drop in again. You didn't want to appear too eager by showing up so soon but also found it hard to resist. After countless arguments with yourself you'd decided to wait at least a week in hopes that John wouldn't find your attention too overwhelming. You drift back to awareness when you hear your name being called out and slow down, pulling out an earbud to look for the voice.

"Hey cherry, over here," you furrow your brow in confusion as you notice Ruby leaning against the side of a car with the door open. You give a friendly smile as you approach her.

"Hey, Ruby right?" You ask causing her to nod. "And you know my name is (y/n) right? Not cherry."

"Yeah I'm aware, just a little nickname around the station." She smirks going to shut the door. You take a look at the leather jacket and dark jeans only now noting the tough appearance she has. You begin to wonder if the rough and tumble person was a job requirement.

"I have a nickname?" You ask a little surprised since you haven't known any of them all that long.

"Oh yeah. Dean came up with it, for the pie." She scoffed while taking off the jacket and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how I feel about that." you respond with a bit of cheek making her chuckle.

"So, you coming in today?" she asks nodding her head towards the garage. With a long look at the side of the building you wonder idly if John would be there.

"I wasn't planning on it, but maybe I will once I finish my jog." You respond.

"Well you can let yourself in if you do, I'm just on my way out." She says going to open the car door once again.

"Are you sure it's ok?" You can't help but feel like that's breaking some rules walking into a government building without a pass or even checking in.

"Sure, I'm certain John won't mind." She shoots you a smirk making you blush but walk away giving her a wave as she gets in her car. Her car pulls out of the parking lot before you return to your jog, adjusting your earbuds so the music accompanies you with every pace.

The peaceful neighborhood puts your mind at ease after a long day at work. You feel much safer going out alone here than you ever had at your apartment closer to the city center. Even the sidewalks here were smoother without all the cracks and weeds that tried to trip you. It was a beautiful day as well, the spring temperatures comfortable and flowers in full bloom, perfect for an afternoon jog. 

You make good time on your jog, keeping your feet in time with the music always gave you something to focus on when you went for long distances like today. The slight burn in your thighs only stressed how long it had been since you went further than a couple blocks, but you power on until you reach a busier intersection on the outskirts of the neighborhood. You stop for a moment to catch your breath, thankful that you had chosen the running crop top and tights instead of something heavier. After a minute of rest you turn to jog back, not willing to push too hard and get all sweaty before you visit the station. 

Finally after another long trip back the station is in sight, causing you to slow to a walk and collect yourself. You take your earbuds out as you approach the side of the garage, opting to use the door near the parking lot. You go up the concrete steps to the metal door, taking a deep breath before pulling it open as quietly as possible. 

Inside you could see a group of people surrounding a table covered in playing cards while a few others linger in the kitchen. You frown when you can't spot John around any of them but raise your hand to announce your presence anyway.

"Knock knock," you say rapping your knuckles on the open door before stepping inside. Your voice was only loud enough for a few of them take notice but Bela and Dean shoot you smiles when they recognize you.

"Hey sweetheart," You turn quickly when you hear the gravelly voice beside you. John grins up at you from where he stands down by the trucks, you can only smile back dumbly before walking up to lean on the platform railing.

"Hi John, I was hoping you'd be here," you greet him sweetly as he walks closer. He seems taken aback for a moment, almost too briefly for you to have noticed. 

"Oh really?" He asks with pseudo surprise, "It must be my lucky day." 

A giggle sneaks past your lips without you realizing, a side effect of his charm hitting you point blank.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in, I ran into Ruby on my jog and she said it would be ok," you explain to him, watching as he goes about looking over the truck equipment while keeping an eye on you.

"Nah, 'course I don't mind. I'm sure no one else does either," he says in a reassuring tone. You lean back to glance at the table seeing them all absorbed in their game. By the time you turn back you almost miss how he leers at you, only now noticing the form fitting attire or more specifically your exposed midriff. He's quick to avert his eyes and you're almost glad that he does, at least he won't notice the blush crawling up your neck.

"I notice you didn't bring me another pie." He continues, sounding almost as if he's scolding you, while going over to check the hoses on the truck. 

"I guess you're not that lucky after all," you tease. He barks out a laugh that makes the butterflies in your stomach go crazy, it's so genuine and warm.

"I'd say I'm just lucky enough," he says when he looks back at you. His eyes filled with emotion and smile filling his face, just like yours. You spend a moment like that until his attention seems too overwhelming and you look away bashful. The feeling of him staring continues, eventually you look up from under your lashes and find him ogling you again. His mood shifting the longer he stares and with it his gaze darkens roving over your body. His eyes glide up your legs, your leggings doing nothing but cling to your curves. Then he glosses over your waist to reach your chest which, with you leaning forward on the railing, offers a decent amount of cleavage (no doubt a bit rosy now from the attention). Before either of you can do anything else a van pulls into the garage drawing both of your attention. You watch the fire department ambulance park before a familiar pair steps out.

"Oh my gosh! Sam, Cas!" you call out waving to them. The pair look over and wave when they see you, slowly making their way up the platform to approach you. You had formed a friendly acquaintanceship with the two EMT's during your brief medical stay, offering company and input when police came to take your statement on the fire. 

"Hey (y/n), how've you been?" Cas asks with a smile.

"Better since I last saw you guys," you say joining him in a chuckle.

"Well that's not saying much," Sam remarks laughing at the mock-hurt look you give him. John chuckles when you look back at him, shaking his head as he keeps himself occupied with his work.

"Hey leave Cherry alone," Dean says coming up behind Sam to clap him on the shoulder. You raise an eyebrow at the nickname, as the three other men looked back at him in confusion.

"Hey Dean. Ruby told me you came up with a nickname," you smile crossing your arms in front of you. Dean gives you that charming smirk as he stands next to you.

"Really? Cherry? That's the best you could think of?" Sam taunts. 

"Hey I tried, what did you come up with Sammy?" Dean accuses. From then on the two of them bickered back and forth, almost in their own little world.

"Hey, they always act like this?" You ask Cas quietly standing off to the side. 

"Yeah, the whole family is like that," he grins and you laugh before the realization actually sinks in. 

"Wait a second..." you murmur to yourself. 

Another son? Well, at least this time you aren't quite as surprised. While the resemblance is not as obvious you still see similar traits between the brothers, more noticeably is how large all the men in the family are. Also, as you look closer, you see the familiar dimpled smile the younger has in common with John. But still, even if Sam was only a few years older than you and slightly larger than his father, you still couldn't find the same attraction you had towards John. 

When you look over the brothers you note with relief that Sam was younger than Dean, hopefully a small reassurance to John. In your mind it should be at least a tiny bit easier for him to accept than if his sons were both a decade older than you. You could tell from your previous encounter that he was reluctant to accept your affection, due to what you were sure is your age. 

You glance back to the man swamping your mind seeing him fidget with his clipboard as he seemed caught up in his own thoughts. Your heart sinks thinking about him building up the same barrier as when you found out about Dean. Hopefully he will ignore his doubts as easily as last time, at least long enough to give you a chance to cajole him. 

"You like it don't you Cherry," Dean says, drawing your attention to see him looking at you to affirm his assumptions with a smile. You pull a face, wondering if you should just walk away before he pulls you into their bickering.

"I'm not quite sure how I feel about it," you admit.

"Well I think it fits you. You're both sweet and look good enough to eat," he states with a smirk. You barely have a second to gape at him before the others intervene.

"DEAN." John huffs drawing the line, the youngest Winchester sends him a suspicious look before looking between you and Dean. Sam mutters annoyed, dragging Dean away from you in spite of his huffy protests, while John watches on with disapproval. Bobby chuckles as they pass while keeping an eye on his cards.

You stand there awkwardly, not sure how to react in the situation. Looking down again you see John scowling while returning to his work, he grunts pulling the hoses from the truck cabinet and throwing the loops on the ground. Pursing your lips, you watch his rigid movements with worry. Quietly you make your way around to the stairs stopping halfway down to avoid stepping on the equipment. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" you ask trying to keep your tone calm. He looks up with a rigid expression while uncoiling the largest hose.

"Just an equipment check." He answers a bit cold. You hum in response looking over the various tubes and nozzles, John looks back up when he notices your hesitation stepping over them. His expression shifts to that of compassion as he settles the hose over one shoulder to approach you.

"Here sweetheart, let me help you," he mutters reaching out to help you down. You smile extending your hand for assistance while he plants one foot on the same step and the other outside straddling the tangled mess. But your hand is ignored only to have him wrap his free arm around your waist and pick you up, using the hose on his other shoulder to balance your weight as he spins you to clear ground. You marvel at his strength, while you already know he can carry you it is twice as enticing to feel how he can use one arm. His muscular arm squeezes around your lower back, pressing your chest against his side and feeling his fingers clutching your hip.

"Be careful," he advises softly setting you down. You only nod in response unable to say anything intelligent. Only when you look up to him do you notice how intensely he's focused on you with an expression you have trouble understanding. His hold lingers longer than you'd anticipated and you can feel a heat spreading over your body from his touch, not just your cheeks but somewhere lower in your belly too. You clear your throat before trying to speak, hoping your voice won't crack.

"So... can you tell me how all this stuff works?" You gesture towards the equipment. 

"You actually want to know?" John pulls back with a skeptical look.

"I love to learn," you reaffirm looking up at him with a smile. John chuckles and finally removes his grip on you to take the hose off his shoulder.

"Well right now I'm checking the hoses for damage, this one is the primary hose we use." He explains.

"Is it heavy?" You ask curiously. He chuckles holding it out with both hands for you to take.

"Oh my gosh," you huff trying to lift it from his open palms without success. His own biceps flex as he takes it back, the uniform t-shirt drawn taught over his muscles.

"Easy tiger don't hurt yourself," he teases turning to set it down with a cheeky smirk. Taking the chance to retaliate you bump your shoulder into his side with mock offense, though he hardly budges. 

"Alright what else can you show me?" 

The two of you spend the next half hour touring the garage and various equipment rooms around the station. He leads you with a hand on your lower back, too engrossed in your constant conversation to pull away. You drink in every word, rapt in attention to his surly voice, not to mention taking the time to admire his rugged looks. Between explanations you begin to stray to more friendly topics, discussing some of the people around the station and eventually revealing your job at a bakery nearby. Every so often someone else chimes in, telling stories about each other or begging for free pastries, you revel in the friendly atmosphere. Before you know it the sun is setting and, like all good things must end, you must leave.

"I really hate to say it, but I gotta go," you inform John regretfully. He nods with an understanding smile, the kind that crinkles his eyes and sets your heart on overdrive.

"I'll walk you out," He says, his hand gravitates to its place on your back motioning you to walk ahead of him.

"What, you not gonna walk her home too?" Dean remarks behind you, his tone seems sarcastic but you notice John send him a piercing scowl over your head.

"I think I'll manage," you laugh trying to play it off. John turns back to follow you towards the exit, even reaching around to hold it open before you can push against it. 

"See you later guys," the sound of goodbyes echos back to you as you step outside with John. He lets the door swing closed behind him while you linger on the stoop together. A gust of wind makes you shiver wishing you'd brought a jacket when you first left the house. John raises his hand, brushing back a loose strand that fell from your ponytail. Gently, his fingers smooth it behind your ear before ghosting down your neck. With a pensive gaze he lingers on the noticeable blush heating your cheeks, you stare back in awe of the tender moment.

"Hurry home sweetheart, it's getting cold." He advises drawing back his hand while you look up at him with wide eyes.

"Bye John," you mutter still a bit dazed as you turn to descend the stairs. Once you reach the bottom you look back up with a shy smile, his own adoring smile watching over you as you walk out of sight.

After the short walk home you unlock the door and greet Roxy before setting her food out. You make quick work getting showered and changed before letting the pup out in the yard. Once everything is settled and quiet you retreat to your room, flopping down on the bed with a huge smile. 

'Finally,' you think, 'progress!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh I hope you didn't hate this chapter :( I think it sucked in comparison, but I have really good ideas for the following chapters!!! I'm starting on the next one immediately after I post this one so it won't be weeks between updates :p


	7. Underneath It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brother is in town, and he wants to meet a certain someone who has caught his little sisters' eye. John seems to be loosening up around you lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a family for you! Sorry for the delay once again, I think I'm just being overly optimistic thinking I will update every week :/ But I worked hard on this chapter so I hope it's enough for now!! I also had to rewrite half of it due to a computer crash, so I'm glad it's finally complete!

Over the past weeks you've become closer with the team. You've spent many afternoons hanging around the station with Roxy and talking to anyone not busy putting out fires. Some days you would bring snacks treats to them and some you show up empty handed, just stopping by to say hello. The few women at the station accepted you to their inner circle rather quickly, finding common ground as well as pleasant conversation much easier between them as opposed to many of the more quarrelsome men around. Not that you didn't enjoy talking to the guys as well, but while talking to Dean and Sam was fun they also tend to get into arguments fairly often which is when you'd drift back to Bela, Ruby and sometimes Ellen. 

The subject of your infatuation was eventually brought up, much to your embarrassment, as the group collectively acknowledged how smitten you are. Apparently the longing glances and lingering goodbyes are not in the least bit subtle (surprise surprise). So, with nothing better to talk about, and much to their delight, you two were the main topic of conversation from then on. They did a good job keeping the topic private from the guys at the station, for what you assumed was preventing further embarrassment, but in truth the rest were well aware of the controversy surrounding your unorthodox relationship. But as the guys are more judging, the women are more intrigued at the mutual attraction despite of the various differences between you and John. From then on, they take every chance to tease you and inquire about the situation, but only when John was gone or preoccupied. 

You were led to wonder however, if John was picking up some of the gossip without them realizing. For the most part the two of you remained absorbed in each other's presence, but every now and then you could feel the hesitation he had when you first approached him. You could see the resistance in his eyes and tension in his movements while you tried to subtly take down his defenses, or sneak past them without him noticing. Over time it was becoming easier, but his uncertainty was starting to make you worry if he would ever truly let himself do more than watch over you. You were having trouble getting the courage to push any further without fear of rejection. 

And that's when you had an idea which, if successful, will disprove most of his doubts and bring you one step closer to him.

You'd mentioned him to your older brother and sisters when they came to see you in the hospital after your initial fiery introduction. But as your parents and other close relatives started showing up and crowding around your hospital bed you had lost your train of thought, too overwhelmed by their worrying and relieved crying. Only later on when you mentioned your re-connection with John did your siblings take note of your infatuation. 

You brought him up fairly often in your weekly video chats as the four of you liked to stay up to date with each other. The three of them were initially entertained to hear how their baby sister fawned over some rugged fireman, but also grew a bit worried as the weeks passed and they realized you were harboring some serious feelings towards him. 

So in your chat last week you were only half surprised when they mentioned wanting to meet the man who saved you. They claimed it was to thank him and show their appreciation, and while that wasn't totally a lie you could still tell it wasn't the whole reason. After spending your whole life being babied by them you've grown used to them scoping out your 'potential suitors' (as they so annoyingly called it). Now, as they must have decided in a separate conversation, they are sending your brother, the second oldest, who wants to meet John. Initially you had protested, trying to point out to them once again that you were a grown adult woman well out of your teens, but like usual they guilt tripped you with their concern. 

But then you realized this might be a good idea. Perhaps if John met your brother and they got along really well then he wouldn't be scared of offending your family. He might also see that he didn't have to worry that you were only using him, as an older man, to spite them. Maybe, if all went well, he could push aside his manufactured fears that got in the way of seeing you as a romantic partner. The main thing that worries you about this plan is how your brother will react to meeting him. You only hope you can convince him how amazing John is, because you are afraid he might get mad about his age and tell your parents, burning any bridges before John could cross them. 

So here you are, standing in your bedroom, with your brother Nick waiting in the living room for you to finish changing so you can leave. You smooth your hands over the front of the summery dress you picked out, adjusting how it drapes over your body. Smiling at the flattering reflection, you turn to make your way to the living room where your brother now sat petting Roxy on the couch. 

"Finally, can we leave now Ducky?" Nick sighed as you entered the room, the childhood nickname slipping out effortlessly no matter that he was in his thirties. You nod going to grab Roxy's leash while he gets up to meet you by the front door. He takes a long drink of his beer before throwing out the bottle, you hope since he's been hanging out with you all day that the drinks you had together might make him more friendly than usual. You are still nervous about how the afternoon will end up. 

"Ok so before I take you to meet him, I need you to promise not to be too harsh on him," you say nervously, he gives you a weird side glance detecting the hesitation in your voice. One of his strengths was being able to read people, hence one of the reasons he makes such an exceptional lawyer. 

"Why are you so worried I won't like him?" He bends down to pull his shoes on while you bite your lip, dreading his reaction when he realizes what you mean. You haven't exactly told your siblings all the details involving John, scared that they would lecture you. 

"Just... he's a bit older than me ok? But seriously, you need to take time to get to know him, he's amazing." you send him your biggest puppy dog eyes in hopes that he will soften up a bit from his typical intimidating persona. 

"Alright, if you say so," he brushes you off pretending your pout doesn't phase him. With a quick motion he takes the leash from you and hooks it to Roxy's collar, moving towards the front door. You follow after him happily, the nonchalant response as close to a promise as you would get from him.

"Awesome! Now let's go before I vomit from nerves," you both chuckle as you leave the house. Almost immediately after opening the door you are glad you were in a light dress; it is scorching outside and you two were barely starting to sweat already. You were at least relieved you convinced Nick to trade his button up shirt and pants for his workout clothes, at least he won't get heat stroke. 

You walk down the sidewalk together slowly, taking the time to catch up and stopping periodically to let Roxy sniff around. He and his fiancé Amy are getting ready for their upcoming wedding while she's simultaneously going back to school for a doctorate in law, they are really a go-getter couple. Meanwhile, your oldest sister Carmen is about to send her second child off to first grade and continues to work full time. And of course, your second older sister Rebecca, only a few years your senior, is moving in with her longtime girlfriend. 

The amalgamation of all their major life events still amazes you, even if you've heard every little detail over your facetime chats it all seems so much bigger when condensed by your brother. 

"Man... I'm starting to feel a bit left behind," you joke as Nick clicks his tongue at you. 

"Don't worry about it, you're still so young you have plenty of time to settle down later on." He remarks patting you on the back with his free hand. 

"Yeah you must feel pretty old in comparison," you snicker. Nick scoffs even pushing you playfully in offense, but just enough to make you stumble. Grinning, you notice the Fire Station up ahead with the garage doors open wide and some of the squad lingering around outside. 

"Hey this is it, please be nice," you mutter to him as you approach. Now you can see some of the squad standing around in just their pants and tank tops, trying to stay in the shade where it's cool while watching you approach. You smile at Ruby and Sam as you finally get close enough to talk, Nick stands slightly behind you waiting to be introduced.

"Hey cherry, see you brought someone along this time." Ruby greets without looking at you. She crosses her arms as she looks skeptically at your brother while Sam stands by looking concerned, for a reason you don't really know. You ignore Nick's query about the nickname in favor of answering them. 

"Hey guys this is my brother Nick," you say gesturing towards him. They both look at each other with unsettling synchronicity as they make understanding noises. Pushing past the confusing exchange you ask them "Hey, where is John?"

"Hey Cherry, who's this?" Dean calls out from behind you; you turn to see him sitting in the open Firetruck with a scowling John standing at its side. You hardly take the time to question the reason for his mood, too nervous and anxious about getting this introduction out of the way. But in the back of your mind it does make you slightly uncomfortable, just like every other time someone riles him up or intentionally bothers him and makes you eager to sooth him. With a hand on your brothers arm you pull him and Roxy towards the pair previously hidden in the shadowed garage. 

" Oh there you are! This is my-"  
"You must be John, I've heard a lot about you, (y/n) practically hasn't shut up about you." Nick cuts you off reaching out to shake Dean's hand. With a gasp you slap his arm in humiliation, almost crumbling from his embarrassing statement.  
Both the Winchesters' look surprised at the admission, though Dean seemed more entertained while John stiffens momentarily before he tries to catch your eye with a questioning gaze. 

"No, that's Dean," you murmur pointing them out to Nick, "this is John."

Nick looks back at you slightly confused before glancing John up and down who stood stoically. You feel a bit of tension between them as they size each other up. Nick turns his head back again, looking at you with some displeasure. You avert your gaze, aware of how he's caught off guard by the salt and pepper man of your dreams, and how he hates being mislead. 

"Alright, well John, I have to thank you for everything you've done for (y/n). Our whole family wanted to thank you actually." He says placing a hand on your shoulder; you nod in agreement before looking back to John. Confused, you note just how distraught he looks clenching his jaw and blankly staring at your brother.

"Your family?" He asks quietly looking back to you. 

"Oh I never introduced him! John this is my brother Nick." You say placing your hand on John's elbow while motioning towards your brother who smiled politely extending his hand to shake. John's eyes flash with realization before returning his gesture with a firm grip. His cold demeanor melts almost instantly, being replaced with a more hospitable calmness. 

"Well it's a pleasure to meet anyone related to (y/n). And no need to thank me, she's given us all enough food to return it tenfold." He chuckles sending a crinkly eyed little grin towards you, you only barely return the look with a flustered smile as your brother notes your reaction. 

"Oh has she?" Nick quirks a brow at the other detail you've left out.

"Did I not mention that?" You say, feeling like a guilty child being caught in a lie. 

"She's been overwhelmingly generous with the station," Bela chimes in, surprising you from where she stood behind you. 

"I wouldn't go that far, you've all been really nice by letting me visit." you try to wave them off. 

"Don't discredit yourself Ducky," Nick chimes in with the same blank face he always wears. To most he seems robotic but anyone close to him can read past the facade, like now he's softly scolding you. "She's always been awful at accepting praise." 

"Don't call me that in front of people!" you whisper shout, all too familiar with being embarrassed by your older siblings. Dean's snicker tells you they've already heard what you didn't want them to know. 

"Ducky?" Sam asks, eyebrows raised with that all too entertained expression. 

"It's just a nickname from when I was little, nothing important." You try to brush it off only to have them complain, even turning to your brother with sneaky grins. 

"Well, if you didn't already know, (y/n) is the youngest of four. Our parents had her pretty late in life so she was always the 'little kid' hanging around the rest of us. When she was little she would always follow us around like a duckling, really curious and easily entertained by anything we did. Sometimes we would get annoyed or tell her to leave us alone and she would, but no matter if we apologized or not she'd always run back. She was always quick to forgive, like water off a duck's back." 

There is a mix of laughs and 'awws' passed around as he finishes talking, you push off Nick's hand in embarrassment when he reaches out to ruffle your hair. Habitually, you turn towards John, curling your fingers lightly around his bicep as you shy away from the teasing. John chuckles before he brings his hand to your waist rubbing circles with his thumb while you curl into his side, neither of you giving it a second thought or noticing how your brother analyzes the embrace. 

"No need to be embarrassed, it's a sweet story." John grins down at you with mirth in his eyes, you take a second to admire his mussed hair and bearded dimples from the close proximity. You know you should refrain from showing too much affection in front of your brother, but you can't stop your body from leaning into him. 

"So tell us about yourself Nick, are you a baker like (y/n)?" You turn back towards the others when you hear Sam introducing himself and politely asking Nick questions about himself. 

"He's a lawyer!" You can't help but boast with excitement, always proud to announce how smart and successful your older siblings are in their own lives. 

"Guilty," he responds with just a hint of a grin at his own pun. You just barely roll you eyes before you suggest moving inside where it's cooler, John agrees easily and leads you into the shade. You can feel Nick watching the two of you as he follows with Roxy, scrutinizing every interaction and lingering touch on your waist or John's arm. 

The minutes fly by as Nick chats with the group, questions go back and forth mainly pertaining to each other's careers. After some time people start filtering out leaving just John and Nick sitting on either side of you at a table, it feels pretty intentional on everyone else's part as Nick focuses solely on questioning the older man. John doesn't flinch though, just as you expect from the mature and strong-willed man. You feel rather relieved as the conversation goes on, your brother not mentioning anything more in reference to both of your relationship and barely seems fazed when he finds out Sam and Dean are his sons. 

After a little while you excuse yourself to walk Roxy around since she was getting antsy sitting still. You walk around the station pointing out different things to her so she could sniff everything, and take her outside to quickly go potty. Once back in the garage you take a quick detour to let her play with Dean and use the break to fan yourself off from the heat out in the sun. 

"I think it's time to leave," Nick announces once you make your way back to them at the table, he and John rise from their seats and you belatedly notice the time on the clock hanging behind them. 

"Yeah I guess we have been here a while, Amy probably wants you back soon." Nick smiles at the mention of his fiancé and moves to take Roxy's leash from your grasp. 

Together, the three of you make your way down from the platform, John automatically offering to see you off. You start to exchange goodbyes only to be interrupted when the alarm sounds overhead, you pull Nick and the startled Roxy off to the side to get out of the way. At this point you're used to the commotion and just stand back and watch the team jump to action. Right before they leave though, John makes a detour on his way to the firetruck and jogs back over to you. 

"It was nice to meet you Nick," he says reaching out and shaking his hand once as Nick returns the pleasantry, then he gives you one of those handsome eye wrinkling smiles that make your legs weak. 

You reach out belatedly to stop him, just managing to catch his hand as he walks away. He turns back quickly, eyes darting to where your soft fingers hold his own before looking up in question. 

"Be careful," you insist as you squeeze his hand. He gives a low chuckle melting your heart as he gazes fondly at you. 

"Of course sweetheart." He gives your hand a soft squeeze of his own, the roughness of his fingers leave tingles in their wake when he slowly pulls away.

You and Nick watch them load into the giant vehicle in silence, then in a matter of seconds they are gone. The two of you slowly walk out of the garage to head back to your house, neither of you mentioning what you just did. You let your mind wander as time passes slowly, the silence drags on until you're about half way home when Nick finally speaks up. 

"Are you Serious about him (y/n)?" Nick asks continuing to walk without looking at you. You ponder the question for a moment, thinking about John. About his smile when he listens to you talk, about his charm and how naturally you get along, about the tender moments between just the two of you that you wish could last forever. 

"I am," you take a deep breath before continuing. "I think I'm in love with him."

Nick stops in his tracks. He looks down at you thoughtfully and you stare back, for once feeling confident in your words. 

"Alright," He nods slowly. "I hope it works out then."

You smile softly, satisfied for now with his acceptance. Perhaps one day you can introduce John to the rest of your family and it'll all work out this smoothly. But for now you're happy. 

The next day you head in to work full of hope. After your brother went home he had caught your sisters up on all the new information he found out (never trust a sibling to keep anything a secret). Their initial reaction was shock, quickly followed by disbelief. But, after a long night of calming them down and much reassurance, they had come to accept it. You suspect Nick was giving them all the little details he got watching you and John together because they text you this morning to offer you their support. So now you spent the day in a happy daze, cupcakes and cakes taking on more cheerful decorations than usual. 

"Hey (y/n), there's a guy here asking for you." You look up from your decorating to see the cashier halfway in the kitchen, one hand holding the swinging metal door open behind her. Putting down your icing bag you furrow your brows in confusion and make your way towards her. You look out the small window on the door together while you wipe your hands on your apron, only stopping when you see the familiar profile standing in front of the cash register. 

"Is that your Dad?" she asks looking back at you. 

"Definitely not," you chuckle leaving her confused as you push open the door.

Walking out to the front counter you felt your excitement rise with every step. John stood tall in front of the register, a picture of confidence with his shoulders back and chin lifted looking up at the menu. He's dressed in what you assume are his casual clothes, a neat grey henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and fitting dark jeans. His hair is even somewhat combed back compared to how messy it gets from taking his fireman helmet off all the time. Overall... what a hunk o' man, you are almost drooling by the time you get in front of him. 

"Can I help you Sir?" You ask, leaning on the counter in front of him with a smile. His eyes fall from the menu to land on you, giving you the perfect view when his handsome features shift from a neutral expression to a warm smile.

"Hey sweetheart, wasn't sure I had the right place." His deep voice trails off with relief.

"I can't believe you actually remembered where I work, I only mentioned it once or twice." You feel almost overwhelmed thinking about how devoted he is to remembering every little detail about you. 

"Hope you don't mind me stopping by," he almost sounds unsure but his demeanor reflects no sign of regret, only contentment. 

"You should know by now that I'm always happy to see you," you can't stop the loving tone as it leaves your mouth. John's eyes crinkle in amusement. 

"The feeling's mutual sweetheart," You both smile fondly, completely oblivious to the customers idling around the bakery and your coworker walking around you to help them at the other register. 

"So did you have a reason for visiting me," you drawl as you circle the counter between you to stand right in front of him, "Or was it just to see me?" 

John quirks up the corner of him mouth in amusement, his head tilts down slightly as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. You watch on curiously as he unfolds it, only to reveal a very familiar necklace. 

"You left this at the station, I didn't know when you'd be back so I thought I oughta' return it." He places it in your hand slowly, his fingers leaving a trail of warmth where they brush against your palm. 

"Thank you John, I hadn't even realized I lost it," you admit looking at the glint of the pendant before clasping it around your neck. You notice his gaze linger on the slope of your neck and exposed collarbone as you secure it. He gives you another smile as he idly runs a hand through his hair then looks away towards the few new customers talking to your coworker. 

"No problem sweetheart. I should get going now before I get you in trouble at work," he says reluctantly turning to to walk away. You feel a pang of unease seeing him try to play this all off as something casual when you know it feels like much more. Before he can take more than a couple of steps away you reach out. 

"John." 

The second he turns back you waste no time before throwing your arms up over his shoulders. He catches your hips in surprise before he freezes, looking shocked while you raise up on your toes and curl your arms around his neck. You bury your face into his neck reveling in the manly scent as his beard rubs your cheek. His grip tightens on you as you press closer, slowly he moves his arms to wrap around you and pull you into a tight embrace. The feeling of his chest expanding reminds you of your first meeting and how safe he always makes you feel. You smile to yourself when you feel him drag a hand up to cup the back of your neck tenderly then bury his face in your hair and breathe in deeply. After lingering for a while you both loosen your grasp enough to pull back and look at each other, you seem to hold a whole unspoken conversation until the cash register drawer shuts loudly and makes you jump. 

"I'll come visit tomorrow," you whisper, shyly pulling away until your hands only rest on his sturdy chest. John smiles down at you and leans forward until his forehead presses against yours, he closes his eyes for a second taking a deep breath and (once again) making your heart pound violently against your ribs. When he opens his eyes you're gazing directly at them, frozen in awe while he draws back. 

"I'll see you later then sweetheart." He gently cups your cheek before pulling away. You watch in a daze as he walks away, waving goodbye with a smile and leaving the bakery. 

Until tomorrow, you'll just have to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are progressing, I'm sure some of you are shaking your fists in the air screaming 'FINALLY!'  
> Also, I have a big chunk of the next chapter done, but either I post that or I post a John POV before I get behind on those... so what should I do?


	8. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John POV Ch. 6 Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad about dropping off the face of the Earth... I am not satisfied with the chapters I've been working on but I figured you'd at least like SOMETHING. So here is a sort of summary/recap/no clue for the John POV update because I know some of you have said his chapters feel really repetitive. You might have to reread it if you can't follow :/ Sorry

John would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy having you around. To be honest, he thought you would have moved on by now and finds it surprising when you visit him again. It continues to puzzle him how such a happy, clever, gorgeous girl seems to linger on his every word. It is as if you could see the resistance in his eyes and are trying to subtly take down his defenses with every smile.

One day while he's going over equipment he's once again blessed by your presence, happily claiming your attention while the others are otherwise engaged. He loves how much you've warmed up to everyone, now freely joking and teasing anyone you want. But somehow he feels, when it's directed at him, that it's more than humor in your words. He's seen the coy looks you give him, how your eyelashes flutter when you glance up to gauge his reactions. He'd have to be blind to not see that you obviously still have a crush, no matter how mind boggling it seems.

When he says he's lucky, he means it. He wants you to know without him having to tell you, because putting all that he feels into words would be too much. Against his better judgment he's still holding out, hoping if he doesn't say anything more out loud that it won't get too hard to handle. That step would be too risky because if he told you all that he feels, then he can't pretend anymore. He'd need to be with you. But that's no good.

He takes the chance to joke with you but is suddenly sidetracked when you look away. Your body captures his gaze, still glowing and glistening from your jog, your spandex running clothes hug you so well. For a moment you seem much older than you look, but when you look back and start blushing... the thought is gone as quickly as it appeared. 

He's a bit relieved when the EMTs pull into the garage, the younger guys arrival seems to distract you from catching him leering. When you catch up with the boys he's only half listening, amused to hear all of you joking around. But then, his mood falls when you seem to just now realize Sam is also his son. That just releases all of his self deprecating thoughts once again, so he tries to distract himself with his work. 

Then, when he hears Dean try to flirt with you, he just... snaps. It's not really Dean's fault, and he's sure you could have dealt with him if you didn't appreciate it. He just doesn't want that interaction to go any further. He wants you but also feels guilty about wanting you. He thinks you should see someone younger, but gets jealous when they try. He's ashamed of how he just can't get over this. 

Thankfully Sam takes Dean aside and tries to discourage him, leaving you shocked while John returns to his equipment. He wants to ignore everything until he calms down, but he can feel you watching him. With more hostility than intended he tries to brush you off, heatedly working on the fire hoses until he sees you trying to get closer to him.

John can't hold it against you, especially with how calming you are and intuitively seeking him out to silence his addled mind. He picks you up carefully, his irritation melting away like every other time he sees you. You still stun him just like the first time he saw you and make him never want to let go. Initially put off by your random questions he entertains you nonetheless, happy to guide you around and show you this part of his life. Even if you don't become part of it. 

Meanwhile;  
Sam takes the opportunity to confide in Dean and tells him all about his suspicions. The way you unconsciously linger around their father, and how John dotes over you in a way they've never seen him act before. Dean is skeptical at the start, but as he watches you and John interact he starts to notice just how close you seem. The first emotion he recognizes is shock, closely followed by disgust. His own father... he never thought he would go after a woman so young. His father was not naturally a sweet or affectionate man, but had fallen victim to you so suddenly that Dean was finding it hard not to be judgmental. 

After some time has passed and conversation has died down, you reluctantly agree to part ways. Now in higher spirits, John reluctantly shows you out. He is stopped midway when his oldest son makes a suggestive remark. And like most Winchesters he gets defensive when someone else gets hostile. He isn't given much time to linger on it as you draw him outside with you. He watches, enraptured by you in the sunset, eyes glowing in the golden light and hair flowing with the breeze. Unknowingly his wanting heart takes control of his hand as it reaches out to you. The softness of your cheek just as devastating as the big doe eyes that look up at him. Sweetly and unwillingly you both say goodbye. He watches your back with a protective tenderness until you disappear from his sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, feel free to take a dump on it haha :p at least now you guys know what's going on around the station.  
> Also I love you all so please don't think I'm giving up on this story. I just have trouble getting my thoughts on the page.


	9. I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Reader has a favor to ask of John and is granted the opportunity to spend an afternoon not only with him, but with a gang of kindergartners as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!  
> I'm happy to present the newest chapter to my neglected fic.  
> I hope you guys like it, I think it might be a bit longer than the previous chapters.. you're welcome ;)
> 
> I'd like to thank AuthorOutOfTime for Beta-ing and helping me brainstorm when I got writer's block.  
> I seriously appreciate it!
> 
> Now that's enough from me, start reading!

“Hey girls, I have a question for you!”

The sound of the metal door clanging against the wall loudly announces your entrance to all the startled Firefighters inside. You continue your jog at the same quick pace you used since you left your house, not bothering to stop and quietly shut the door before running up to the two women playing poker.

“First of all, Hello.” Ruby responds with a hint of snark, turning back to her cards as you come to an abrupt stop behind her chair.

“Yeah yeah, hello and all that," you mutter, waving a hand dismissively while leaning over to catch your breath.

"Did you just run all the way here?" Bela asks, then briefly laughs when you only manage a nod from your hunched over position.

"Are you both off on Friday night?" You breathe out, finally standing up straight to look at them and set down your bag on the table while still fighting for air.

"This Friday?" Bela questions putting her cards down and pulling out her phone. You nod in affirmation and watch as she swipes her screen a few times. "Yeah, looks like we're both off."

"Great! Then would you both want to go out with me and a few of my friends?" Clasping your hands together in front of your chest, you give them both a pleading look. Ruby glances towards you then back at Bela with a shrug.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well we were planning on going to a new bar in the city, then a club to dance the night away," you give them a little preview wiggle in hopes that it will entice them.

"Hey wait, why aren't we invited?" Dean cuts in as he looks around the table that held Sam and Cas as well.

"It's kind of supposed to be a girls night," you murmur feeling a little bad that you couldn't extend the invite. "It would just be us and a few old friends of mine."

"Well it might be nice to have some guys around to keep the creeps away" Dean alludes trying to convince you.

"I suppose I can't stop you if you happen to show up to the same bar," you concede with an amused eye-roll. "But I also don't have to tell you where that is."

"Oh that's selfish," Dean tuts going back to his cards. You huff out a sigh and reach into your bag, hopefully a small treat would appease the boys.

"Here you go you ding-dong, maybe you'll forgive me once you eat."

Dean grins in his creepy, food obsessed way at the sight of the small single serving pie, the plans all but forgotten once he pulls open the container. You chuckle and swiftly set out the rest of the desserts for everyone to enjoy. All but one cherry pie.

"Where is John by the way, I have a kind of time sensitive question for him too," you ask the scavenging crew while looking around for the older man.

"In the office," Sam acknowledges while keeping his eyes glued to his cards. You thank him briefly before passing by, heading towards the swinging metal door that connects the garage and office space.

"Hey Ellen, have you seen John?" You ask stopping by her desk. She looks up from her paperwork briefly and points you down the hall towards what you assume is his office. With a small thank you, you trek quietly to the end of the hall. The beige walls seem so oddly out of place from the brick garage you've come to know, but maybe it's just unfamiliarity since you've never had a chance to visit John while he's inside.

You pause in front of the last door, fiddling with your bag while you debate if you might be overstepping some boundaries by walking into his office. After visiting the station so frequently you begin to wonder if you're crossing the line between his casual and professional work space, maybe making him seem unprofessional. But, then Ellen probably would have stopped you if you were. The bronze plaque glued to the door stares back at you as you raise your fist to knock, your heart starts pounding all of the sudden as you read the familiar name. The memory of your last encounter is still fresh in your mind and you can't tell if it's nervousness or excitement making you feel so jumpy. You take a deep calming breath to ground yourself and finally rap your knuckles on the door. Silence greets you immediately after, making you move to start pacing until a deep voice calls out from inside sounding rather irritated.

“Either get in here or find something better to do!” John’s raised voice carries through the wood and stops you in your tracks. You cautiously step up to turn the handle, hoping he won't be too upset at the intrusion, but the second after you open the door, he speaks again.

“What is it now?” He growls not looking up from the computer. He must have had a rough day so far based on his impatience, and you could probably guess who was pushing his buttons. 

"John?" You call out, trying to keep your voice down in the much quieter environment. John looks up from his computer to see you poking your head in the room. "Are you busy?"

“If you were anyone else I’d say yes, but for you, it can wait.” He seemingly does a complete 180 as he comes to realize it’s you. His scowl cracks once you catch his attention and morphs into a grin. The atmosphere quickly dissipates until it feels monumentally lighter, simultaneously erasing the irritation he seems to have let build up for far too long.

“Are you sure? I can come back later,” you ask while still halfway behind the door.

"No come on in, just sit down for a sec while I finish this up." John gives you a small smile as he motions towards a chair and quickly goes back to his work.

You close the door quietly behind you and make your way to the only open seat, a little flustered when you notice it's pulled around the side of the small desk and not across from him. The way it's arranged leaves you just a foot or so away facing directly at him without the desk's surface separating you. If you wanted, you could even reach out and turn his swivel chair to face you. You cross your legs once you sit down and try in vain not to fidget while you watch him, no matter how much your body wants to scoot closer and lean your head on his shoulder. Another minute of this gives you plenty of time to admire his profile, the scruff of his beard a little longer than usual and the way his eyes seem to crinkle more and more the longer you stare.

“You alright there, Sweetheart?” John interrupts your daydreaming with a sideways glance. Just now making you realize how obvious you were by staring and squirming nervously.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine,” you say snapping your eyes away with embarrassment. For another minute or so you try to occupy yourself looking around the small office.

"Alright, all done." John sighs as he closes out of the program on his computer, he twists his neck and rolls his shoulders back letting his joints give a loud pop in relief. You start to wonder how often he actually spends his time in this cramped little room. Perhaps all those times you visited without seeing him he was just busy doing paperwork inside, well not every time, at least a few days he must have been in the field as well.

With a minute head shake you try to recollect your thoughts. You send an awkward smile in his direction once he turns his attention away from the screen and directly towards you.

"So, what can I do for you today sweetheart?" John rumbles pushing away from the desk and rolling up to you, his motions smooth and relaxed compared to how tense he seemed while working. He trains his sights on you once he gets situated directly in front of you. The button up uniform that you've only just noticed contributes to the professional and commanding aura, of which you're currently falling victim to. But the form flattering cut and several buttons casually undone below his neck were testing your willpower to stay focused.

"Um, I can't remember if I told you about the summer camp I volunteer at." You manage to force out, trying to get to your request out as quickly as possible while he leans himself forward in front of you.

"No I don't think you mentioned it." John shakes his head, brows furrowing briefly as he tries to recall the unfamiliar information.

"Well, it's for kids aged 4 to 6 and it's mostly just learning to be careful on their bikes and with animals and what to do in emergencies..." you trail off a little feeling awkward to ask him for the favor.

"Alright..." he murmurs. His warm eyes focusing patiently on your timid expressions while waiting for you to continue.

"Well, we usually have guest police and animal trainers... but one of our volunteers cancelled at the last minute. So we were thinking we should invite the fire department to teach them fire safety..."

"Ah I see," he smiles catching on.

"So I mentioned I know you -the fire chief I mean! And the organizers asked me to see if you would be free, or interested I guess, to teach on Thursday..." you twiddle your fingers looking up from under your eyelashes, "feel free to say no, I know it's last minute."

"Sure."

Your head jerks up at the quick response, totally expecting questions or at least a calendar check before he decided.

"Wha- that seemed too easy" you blink. John chuckles at the stunned look you shoot him. You can only lean forward in confusion to ask,"don't you need to check?"

"Well I am the chief sweetheart, I know what our schedule looks like." He sounds almost teasing before he rolls away and pulls out a calendar.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean- I just didn't expect this to go so smooth." You huff a relieved laugh.

"Well, let's get into the details then." He grins. You give him a happy smile of your own, rolling up next to him to set up your plans.

\---

That Thursday morning you woke with an excited tremor at the idea of the field trip, your anticipation for the day almost rivaling the kids. However, while the kids excitement consists mostly of seeing the Firetrucks and using the hose, yours is centered on spending the day with the older man who has almost certainly stolen your heart. You'd even dolled up a bit and put on a new sundress in preparation for the beautiful day and equally beautiful man who's leading the presentation at the station. Your hopes for the day are to get even closer with John, hopefully convince him of your maturity as well. By your own logic, once he sees how you can handle and take care of children, he might be convinced that you’re not too young for him. Perhaps he’d even find himself thinking of how you would make a great mother. Wait... That’s probably thinking too far into this. Before your thoughts could derail anymore you focused on getting ready and preparing all the children for the day.

Now here you are, walking down the sidewalk leading a group of color coordinated kindergartens with the help of a couple other volunteers. You smile watching the kids, their yellow hats almost make them look like little ducklings as they toddle along behind you. You had started camp at the community center like usual but once daily activities and snacks were finished you all started the walk to the firehouse.

"Alright, we're almost there. Now everyone remember to be on your best behavior ok? These firefighters are being extra nice by letting us visit." You advise the kids in your group once you see the station come into view. Their distracted chattering leaves you to wonder if they even heard you.

"Miss (y/n) I'm tired, no more walking," one of your smaller group members named Freddy whines while he lags along.

"You think you can make it just up to that building?" You ask pointing to the station, he pouts but nods anyway while dropping his head in defeat. You take pity and fall back to take his tiny hand before he gets too far behind. "If you're still tired once we get there I'll pick you up ok?"

The little boy nods glumly, still dragging his feet. You chuckle to yourself at the cute pout and continue down the sidewalk until you see a fire engine parked outside with a couple familiar figures loitering around it. Only a minute later you call out to get the men's attention and let the group know you've arrived.

"We're here! Everyone, can you say hi to fireman Dean and chief John?" You announce looking down to the kids with a grin as they scream hello. While the men give their introductions you feel Freddy pull your hand and ask to be lifted with a tired frown. You bend down and hoist the 5 year old onto your hip with practiced ease, he settles down but still pouts tiredly into your shoulder.

"Hi guys," you smile at the men once you're situated holding the worn out toddler. Dean gestures back casually while John seems to admire you as a whole with a soft smile.

"Alright now who wants to learn about firemen? You might even get to sit in the truck!"

"YEAH!" Rang out a chorus of tiny voices, some more screams than actual words.

"Good! So here are some basic fire safety tips," John starts. 

The duo launch into a practised monologue about basic safety while the kids settle down on the grass. It’s apparent that they give these types of demonstrations fairly often, not only by the smooth delivery of their instructions but by the way they keep the kids engaged. As they talk about prevention and precautions they bring out an assortment of props for examples, the smoke detector test standing out slightly from the way it made the kids scream and laugh at the loudness. 

You settle in with the other volunteers behind the group of kids once Freddy decides he wants down to get a closer look. You stretch your tired arms and stand beside the bench the others squeezed into, politely refusing when they offer you their seat. The few adults converse quietly while their groups are being entertained, you chime in once in a while as the topics stray from small talk to funny stories about things the kids have done. Once the fire hose is brought out one of the women makes a vague retort about the younger fireman that sets the rest of you off trying to stifle your laughter. You glance back towards the front hoping you hadn’t interrupted the presentation only to be surprised by John sneaking around the kids while Dean keeps them distracted. He carries over a folding chair, no doubt noticing you shifting your weight from foot to foot, and places it down for you. You give him a quiet thank you and bite your lip as he shoots you a wink before walking away. Only once he’s back at the front do you notice the sly looks from the other chaperones, you try to divert your attention in hopes that they will not poke their noses into your complicated relationship.

After some time has passed John and Dean conclude the teaching portion of the day and start to hand out plastic fireman hats to all the children while they ask them questions. 

"Fire-man, have you seen a big fire?" 

"Do you have a domino dog?"

“My mommy says I’m not allowed to light the fire when we go camping.”

"Do you drive the big truck?"

You chuckle at the silly questions the kids come up with while they swarm the men for their hats. While the two are busy coming up with answers some of the younger ones come back towards their chaperones for familiar company. Little Freddy rushes up to you with his friend Carlos in tow and proudly shows off their helmets, you put on an impressed face as they babble about some things they just learned. 

“Looks like it’s time to try the hose!” The kids simultaneously run towards the voice in the grassy field next to the station where Dean had quickly hooked the hose to a hydrant. Belatedly, you notice a little wooden house cut-out with fake fire in the windows that could be knocked over with the spray from the hose. No doubt the kids were going to enjoy this.

Getting up slowly the rest of you follow behind, watching how Dean holds the hose and explains how to use the handle. Once they got in a semblance of a line, each child takes their turn stepping up and aiming the water at the wooden fire while Dean holds the hose still. A few dedicated kids volunteer to put the fires back in the windows while the firefighter arches the water to rain down on them. You laugh at the cute scene and try not to think about the lack of towels on hand.

“Did you enjoy the presentation?” You turn quickly at the simultaneous baritone and familiar hand that comes to rest on your back. A pair of crinkled eyes look down at you once he comes to stand by your side, his hand only lingers for a moment before clasping behind his back as if the affection was meant to be kept secret from anyone watching. You smile noticing that despite his intentions he still couldn't help lingering as close to your side as possible.

"Mhmm, very informative." You hum while leaning in to playfully bump your shoulder to his. 

The two of you keep talking as you watch the children play. Conversation flows just as easily as ever and seems to tune out the sounds around you, even the nosy adults not too far away as they comment on your display. You so desperately wish he'd wrap his arm around you like you've become accustomed to, standing so close with just minimal contact was almost making you uneasy. Thankfully, before long the kids finish up with the water and walk back to where you started.

"Do we need a break, or do we want to go check out the truck?" John asks once the group gathers nearby. A chorus of tiny voices affirms their desire to see more. 

John chuckles and steps away to lead everyone towards the parked fire engine, some lag behind a little from getting worn out. Freddy appears at your side with a tug on your hand, once again guilting you into carrying him. The toddler rests his cheek on your shoulder and follows along with his eyes as you keep up with the group. 

After showing all the cool tools and equipment John opens the doors for the kids to see inside. The adults help each of them individually get up into the cabin to look around and sit in the driver's seat. They keep up their questions as they look around full of wonder and curiosity. A little while later you ask Freddy if he wants to go up and receive a timid nod.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," you reassure the boy and step forward to be next in line. 

John smiles at both of you when you get up to the side of the firetruck and helps you climb up the first step. You shift Freddy trying to lift him so he can climb up into the cabin but almost lose your balance. John is on you in an instant steadily holding your hips to ensure you're safe. You smile down to him briefly and use the leverage to hoist the little boy into the cabin. Once settled, you move to climb into the cabin yourself with John carefully supporting you. You sit in the driver's seat while the toddler looks around the interior and John stands below the open door ready to assist you back down. You barely notice the staring chaperones when you take the older man's hand to help you exit the vehicle, even less so when he supports your waist as you grab the kid and finally get down.

You all settle down after that, kids plopping down in the grass as the chaperone in charge of snacks hands out fruits and juice. The firemen take the chance to chat some more with the group, answering questions and telling some light hearted stories. Eventually some kids get up and start playing nearby even looking over the tools and firetruck once again. Others however started telling stories of their own.

"Miss (y/n) said that she- that um- that a firefighter um took her from a fire? Why- um what did you do?" Drew, one of the more talkative kids, rambles from where he is half hanging on the truck while looking at Dean. You can see the man trying to decipher what the kid is asking before you try to explain.

"I told the kids on the walk over here that a firefighter saved me once," you mention feeling your cheeks heating up. Freddy wouldn't let you get off easy though if he could help it.

"Miss (y/n) is red!" He laughs crawling over and trying to smoosh your cheeks while you chuckle trying to keep hold of his squirmy little body. But that just makes a couple other little girls giggle and try teasing you.

"Yeah she said he was strong! He could pick her up just like my daddy picks me up!" Gushes little Rosie as she reaches her arms up to show Dean what she means.

"Oh is that all she said?" Dean asks looking out to the mischievous little group.

"Yes! That's all!" You interject, setting Freddy down to escape his grabby hands. 

"Did you know that? Did you see it?" Drew asks curiously while inspecting John's reflective striped pants.

"Yeah I saw, I was there." John chuckles.

"Did you carry miss (y/n)?" Rosie asks with a giggle.

"I sure did," he laughs, shooting you a grin as the girl squeals. You blush and move to stand up and start collecting trash to throw away. The other adults perk up to ask what happened, surprised and intrigued since you didn't mention that to them. You try to casually recount your story.

"Basically I guess I was trapped in a fire and John and Dean forced their way in to get me and my dog out, then John carried me out to safety." You summarize trying not to include any scary parts for the children to hear. The others look surprised and glance between you and John, who watches you carefully.

"Wow, pick her up! I wanna see!" One of the kids shouts. Another couple join in agreement and bounce excitedly. You start to stammer an excuse not to before you're interrupted.

"John?!" You squeak out when you are suddenly, and quite literally, swept off your feet. You grasp his shoulders in surprise and get a sense of familiarity at the way he settles you in his arms. You check with a flustered gasp to make sure your dress hasn't revealed anything to the cheering crowd. "John, what are you-" 

"Just humoring the kids," John chuckles. You blink somewhat dazed and make no move to resist. Little arms reach up excitedly making John turn around and jog away from the hoard of kids. You giggle while he makes a game out of carrying you around and dodging every child in his path. His grip never falters but you still feel the urge to tightly wrap your arms around him. 

Only once someone grabs his leg does he give up, dramatically falling to his knees and slowly loosening his grasp until you're sitting on the grass in front of him. You keep laughing even as the kids pull you away and try to continue the game. 

About an hour later everyone is gathered to get ready to leave. The camp had arranged for parents to pick up their kids in the buildings parking lot so they didn't have to walk back when the kids are tired. You tell them to thank the firefighters for a great day and see them off to their parents. The sun is setting by the time the last child is being driven home, the other volunteers gather to walk back to get their cars but you opt to stay behind a while longer.

Hours later you're still hanging out in the garage talking to John while watching him put away equipment. Even after a long day you can't get enough of him, each moment you spend together feels so natural that you feel like you're missing something when you leave. Once he's done you lounge at a table together while he halfheartedly goes over a checklist. It seems like every time you catch his attention you're drawn closer, thankfully you sit in the farthest corner from the crew so you're not disturbed. 

"It's getting late, I should probably go home," you mutter checking the time.

John nods standing to help you up.

"I'll walk you out." 

You smile feeling the familiar warmth of his hand on the small of your back where he guides you away from the table. The two of you walk slowly, savoring each second before you depart. He reaches ahead to hold open the door to the parking lot when you both halt.

"Oh, I didn't realize it started raining." You muse holding out your hand to feel the drops and wonder how you'll get home. You turn to John and notice how he looks to you with thought.

"Why don't I give you a lift home sweetheart?" You look up at him with surprise. You know you'd made progress today but you did not expect him to readily offer to take you home.

"Are you allowed to leave during your shift?" you ask him in confusion.

"My shift has been over for a while," he grumbles turning away from your examining gaze.

"What? Why are you still here?" you ask, he ignores your question while you can see his jaw clenching under his stubble. Deciding it best not to push him to admit something he's not given into, you hurry to accept. "um, then yes please, I'd like a ride home."

"I'll pull the truck up, wait here," before you have a chance to follow, he's jogging down the steps and into the rain. You blush when he pulls up in front of the exit, even going as far as jumping out of the truck to open the passenger door. Rushing down the steps you thank him as he extends his hand to help you climb into the truck. You watch him jog back around to jump into the driver’s seat, you admire his profile when he combs back his now dripping hair.

"Where to?" His gravelly voice jars you enough to stutter out your address. 

You drive in a comfortable silence, him watching the road while you look around his truck noticing the slight clutter. The road is fairly empty at this time of night with the street lights reflecting off of the wet surface and the full sound of falling rain creating a peaceful atmosphere. You draw your focus away from the droplets on the window and watch John drive quietly. His features aren't as clear in the dark but you can still make out his charming crows feet that make your cheeks tug up into a serene smile. You could spend countless nights watching him drive, entranced by the ease and comfort he shows holding the wheel while resting one elbow on the door. Once you pull onto your street you point out your house, he pulls up to the curb and parks about to hop out again when you call out his name to stop him

"I just remembered I have a pie I meant to give you! Would you come inside for a little while?" His hand remains on the door handle while you turn towards him. He looks at you for a moment before turning off the car and getting out, you move to open your door but he already beat you to it. He jogs around to open it for you and take your hand to help you hop down. You hurry across the lawn together and quickly huddle under the awning while you unlock the door. His large frame hovers behind you nearly pressing you against the door until you hear the deadbolt turn over.

"Welcome to my humble abode," you step inside first in order to hold the door open as a gesture for him to come in. He wipes his feet on the doormat while looking around, Roxy can be heard scrambling out of your bedroom to come to greet you. You spend a minute saying hello to her before she pounces on John, he takes a knee scratching behind her ears while you watch on. Belatedly you realize he's still dripping wet and you run to get a towel before he can deny it, he gives a soft smile when he takes the fluffy blue fabric. For a few long seconds you admire his form, arms flexing as he roughly towel dries his hair and torso outlined by the wet black t-shirt.

"Let me go find that pie," you squeak. Making your way to the kitchen you take deep breaths to calm yourself, the fact that John is standing in your living room is almost too surreal to believe.

"What the-?!" you yelp stopping abruptly in front of the refrigerator where a giant puddle has formed on the hardwood floor. Only a split-second later John is beside you, having run in at your alarmed shout. He puts his hands on your shoulders glancing around for a threat. He visibly relaxes once he follows your eyes to see the puddle. 

"Here, let me take a look," he mumbles lowering his hands to approach the fridge. "Oh no John you don't have to! I'll call a repairman." You watch on as he yanks it little by little away from the wall, the small grunts and wet shirt pasted to his flexing shoulders gave you plenty of distraction from the problem at hand.

"Don't worry about that, I'll help you out free of charge." He chuckles once he pulls it back enough to see behind.

"Looks like its actually coming from the sink and just ran under the cabinets to the fridge." He muses pulling away and opening the cabinets under the sink. "Do you have any plumbers tape?"

 "I do actually!" You exclaim running off to fetch it and grab more towels. Once you're back you spread the towels out to soak up the puddle and hand him the tape. He leans under the sink and makes quick work covering the leak.

"There, works like new, just without the leak." He smiles standing back up in front of you. You bend down and take a look at the repair, just another simple thing John does to make your life a little bit better. Slowly, you straighten up and reflect your appreciation with a smile. 

"Thank you John... I don't know how I ever lived without you."

You'd meant to say it teasingly, but as you gazed up at the older man's warm eyes and stubble covered cheeks surrounding his smile, you just couldn't help how genuinely reverent the words came out.

 You stare at each other for a prolonged period, eyes carrying a heavy sentiment.

Then, all at once, you lean towards each other. Lips meeting halfway and pressing tenderly together. Your fingers curl into his shirt right above his abs, feeling the taut muscle against your knuckles as you desperately pull him closer. His own hands snake around your waist and curl into your hair, grip tight and possessive as he drags you impossibly closer.

His lips move ardently against your own, want and pent up longing fuel wave after wave of passion. You surge with each kiss, bodies pulsing back and forth wanting to get closer somehow while already glued together. You slide your hands up along his chest until they snake over his shoulders. You press up against him eagerly and bask in the total protection and comfort his arms surround you with.

Your lips part to let out a breathy gasp between kisses, the sound stirring him up as he dives back in to capture the taste of your plump lips. He spreads his fingers to grope the tender flesh of your hip, palms desperately wanting more as he presses you harder against his body. The next gasp you make is rewarded with a pant of his own, then a deep kiss before he slowly pulls away.

You blink somewhat dazed and stare back at his burning gaze. Your body still feels hot and both of you are still desperately trying to catch your breath.

"Oh sweetheart," he groans, pulling your grasp away from him to hold your hands in his own. "What have you done to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe  
> I'm sure you're all having a seizure from finally getting to the kiss scene ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed because things might get a little more complicated next chapter... mwahaha
> 
> But you know how this works... I'll leave you all craving more.  
> Adios for now my lovely readers, I can't wait to read your comments <3


End file.
